The True Heart of the Cards
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: 500 years ago,what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy,became a journey that destroyed not only him,but them.Kagome remains sealed in their finale battle spot.Ancient Egypt;Great Pharaoh Atems Tomb. Yu-Gi-Oh/InuYasha Marik/Kagome FullSummIn
1. TTHOTC's

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their finale battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough; I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Final Battle and the Curse.**_

**-x-x-x-**

_By the time you say you're his,_

_Shivering and Sighing._

_And he vows his passion is infinite, undying._

_Lady, make a note of this._

_One of you...is lying._

**-x-x-x-**

'What is his problem?' Kagome glared angrily at a defenseless mouse that happened to scamper into her path of rocks she had been throwing.

She was wearing a long bell sleeved Gi that was in the Mother of Pearl design. Black silk pants and black silk shoes were adorned by her lower half. Her long black wavy hair fell to the middle of her back, tied at the end with a blue ribbon. A black sash tied around her waist band with a black sword with silver kanji inscribed into next to the sash. She wore a twin chain necklace around her neck that was a golden ring with a double layered golden eye engraved on the top. In the center of the ring, dangling on the second chain was the double layered eye itself. Her weird grandfather had actually given her something interesting.

They were in the middle of a desert and he left the group for what he said would be only a few minutes.

'It's been six hours.' She sighed, looking up into the golden horizon, the hues blending perfectly with the inhospitable surroundings. She laid her head against the tomb behind her. Normally she would have been ecstatic about getting a chance to see the ancient tombs of who knew where.

'Is it even possible that we managed to go from Japan to Egypt?' -Sigh- 'Why am I trying to divert my attention from them?' She looked a little further off where a weird brick road of sorts lay. Sango was sharpening her sword and Miroku was in a meditation pose. Shippou had been left in the care of Sesshoumaru, thanks kindly to Sesshoumaru. Kilala was growling at supposedly nothing and InuYasha...

'He's not even here. We are about to go into battle and he isn't even here.' She closed her eyes and thought back to a week ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome, can I have a word with you?"_

_Kagome turned and looked up from the book she was reading._

'_I guess Math will have to wait.'_

"_Sure InuYasha." She said as she sat her book down. Standing up she followed him into the foliage of the hot forest. They continued until they were in a clearing._

"_Kagome, how do you feel about me?"_

"_I-InuYasha, to a-ask so-something like that s-so suddenly." Her cheeks flushed brightly in embarrassment._

"_Please, tell me." He said, all the while keeping his back facing her._

"_Truthfully, I-I love you and I always will."_

'_InuYasha...'_

"_I've felt like that for so long."_

'_Do you...'_

"_I've just never been able to tell you."_

'_Feel the same?'_

"_Kagome?" He turned to look at her, tears running down his cheeks._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_I will always love you. My love for you will never waver and my burning passion will never dim. Stay with me...Kagome." She slowly, almost unbelievingly, walked closer to him and into his arms where he held her close for the rest of the night._

_**End Flashback**_

'I trust him but I'm worried.'

**-BANG-**

Kagome looked up as a monster shot out of the ground. It was a black winged dragon that stood as tall as a three or four story building with razor sharp claws, red eyes and what looked like blue and green spiked hair.

"That's new." She bent down and took her arrows from there spot on the ground.

'He look's angry...and hungry.'

"KAGOME! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO A FRIEND." Kagome looked up and saw Naraku on the beasts back.

'HIS FRIEND?'

"HIS NAME IS BERSERK DRAGON!"

"_Nice to meet you."_ Kagome murmured sarcastically as she backed into the wall of the tomb behind her. She felt something tingling inside her as something touched her shoulder. She looked over and saw a gloved hand, looking up she saw a light teal man with black hair with a purple tent wearing black armor with reddish/orange accents on it and holding a magical staff with a Kwan Dao blade at the top in his left hand. He stood at least a foot taller then Kagome.

'What...I know this...magician...Paladin...'

"Dark Paladin..." He didn't say anything, only nodded before turning back towards the dragon.

"Um, Mr. Paladin...I'm not too sure what's going on but...you look like an appetizer for that thing." He turned and faced her, placing his gloved hand on hers and moving it over his chest.

"...Heart?" He nodded.

'Have heart, the heart of the monsters.' She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them, the look of a warrior in her eyes. Dark Paladin looked over to where the Berserk Dragon stood, Sango attempting to scratch it with her sword and Miroku trying to place offuda's on the evil creature.

'InuYasha, he's still not here.'

"Sorry we're late Naraku!" Kagome's head shot up at the sound of her reincarnation's emotionless voice.

'We're? I see Kikyou but who...no!' She felt her eyes start to sting, tears filling to the brim.

"Sorry Kagome, we didn't stand a chance with that monster on his side." His eyes didn't hold regret...pity yes, regret...no.

"I don't need your apology InuYasha. Paladin, I have faith in you. We can take that Dragon down." He nodded and turned back. Kagome looked down, finally noticing the sand had formed a stadium like area around her and the others.

'_Kagome...'_

'Huh?'

'_Kagome, let me help you. I want you to repeat after me.'_

'A-alright.'

"KAGOME, I GROW TIRED OF WAITING! ARE YOU READY?"

'_Let's Duel.'_

"LET'S DUEL, NARAKU!"

That's all it took for his sick grin to form.

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Sango and Miroku were pushed away from the battle as were InuYasha and Kikyou, all left to watch the battle unfold.

'_Now repeat, 'I call upon the Mystic Plasma Zone.''_

"I CALL UPON THE MYSTIC PLASMA ZONE."

'Now what did I just do?' Kagome asked as the sky started swirling and lightning started crackling. The sky darkened and lightning shot down from the center of the swirling deadly sky above. The lightning left a dark purple plasma mist around them all. Kagome coughed and untied the black sash around her waist and wrapped it around her nose and mouth, tying it tightly behind her head.

'_You gave Paladin a field power bonus of 500 Attack Points. However, his Defense Points dropped 400 Points.'_

'That's not good. I don't want anything to decrease.'

'_Sacrifices will always need to be made. Now, repeat after me. 'I call upon the Book of Secret Artes, fuse with the Dark Paladin.''_

"I CALL UPON THE BOOK OF SECRET ARTES, FUSE WITH THE DARK PALADIN!"

'_Now what did I do?'_

"_You equipped him with the Book of Secret Artes. It's a Spellbook for Spellcaster's specifically that increases their Attack AND Defense by 300 points."_

'So what are his points now?'

'_They were originally 2900 Attack and 2400 Defense. You do the math.'_

'2900 plus 500 plus 300 is 3700 and then, 2400 minus 400 plus 300 is 2300 Defense. So 3700 and 2300, right?'

'_Correct!'_

'What about his dragon?'

'_Originally, 3500 Attack points and 0 Defense points, however, when you placed the field bonus spell on the field his Attack points dropped by the amount yours rose. However, his defense also did the opposite as your.'_

'So his is...3000 Attack and 400 Defense.'

'_Yes...now that I've gotten you started, you need to just trust in the Dark Paladin.'_

'Right.' Kagome looked at the field she had been neglecting during her conversation. The dragon looked as if it were melting...the Plasma eating at his already decaying skin.

"DARK PALADIN, TAKE HIM OUT!" She shouted as she pointed at the Berserk Dragon.

He nodded and placed the tip of the blade on his staff on the ground. Taking Kagome by the waist he kept her close as he started to spin at a rapid speed, a golden light bursting from the circle the blade had made around them. The two floated in the air, right in front of the Berserk Dragon. The circle got bigger and bigger the higher off the ground they got. Dark Paladin moved his staff's blade so that it now faced the dragon. Naraku had jumped off to avoid the blast, throwing another _pawn_ away. Suddenly, a blast enveloped the area as Dark Paladin forced the golden circle with spells encrypted in it onto the Berserk Dragon.

**-ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

The shrill cry of the dragon filled their ears as the Dragon exploded before them.

'I won?'

'_Naraku may have found and tamed the Berserk Dagon...but he didn't know what it was or how to use it. The Dark Paladin followed the call of your necklace...the call of the Millennium Pendent.'_

"Millennium Pendent?" Dark Paladin looked down at the girl and placed her down before getting on one knee and bowing his head before her.

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned in time to see a tentacle head straight for her.

"PALADIN!"

Dark Paladin jumped before her and placed his staff before him, spinning it quickly causing a shield to block the attack.

"...cool!"

Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kikyou, Naraku and Kilala stared in surprise.

"GIRL!" Naraku shouted from his position near InuYasha and Kikyou.

"Huh...?"

"How is it you know how to control him?"

"I don't. He does it willingly. Also, he has a name, Dark Paladin, so use it."

"Grr." Kagome grabbed her arrows and nodded a thank you to Dark Paladin.

"Please stand back and watch." He nodded before jumping backwards onto the tomb of his previous master.

"Naraku, LETS FIGHT!" She placed her arrows and bow back on her shoulder before taking her sword from its sheath and rushing forward into the battle.

Sango took on Kikyou and Miroku took on InuYasha. It was different then they had expected.

'Then again, we expected InuYasha to stand by our side, to stand by _my_ side.' She cut a tentacle near her that disintegrated with every touch of the blade.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" Kagome paused momentarily as she felt something flow through her.

'What's happening? Was I hit?'

"KIKYOU!"

'Well, that answers my first question and second. Kikyou is dead.' She gave a look to her left as Sango joined Miroku against a now _very_ pissed InuYasha.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long Miko Kagome." Kagome looked back at where Naraku was only to find him gone. He stood behind her, his own weapon placed against her neck.

"My sentiments exactly, in fact...I was thinking it was time to end it." She said as she plunged her sword into the vile hanyou behind her.

"GAH..." Taken by surprise at the action he let his blade cut into her sleeve and rip it off. Blood spurted from his mouth and onto the ground next to them.

"You're through Naraku!"

"N-not quite." He placed something around her arms bicep and moved to put a duplicate of the object around his when a staff implanted itself within him and the duplicate fell to the ground. Kagome looked at the top of the tomb where Dark Paladin still stood watching the battle...without his staff.

"Eh...hehe."

'_Well, he stood back and watched. He didn't even leave his spot...I like him.'_

'I'm glad he found that loop hole though.' Kagome thought as she bent down and picked up the piece the Shikon that the staff had knocked out of him. Naraku disintegrated right before her, nothing else remained.

'_You and me both, that arm bracelet binds you with one who wears the other, making you and that person, age, feel and die the same. You would have died or he would have lived. It's never certain which way the arm bracelet will choose to work, only that they do what they believe is right. That however does not always mean that it __**is**__ right.'_

'So, the arm bracelets make their own rules...brilliant.'

She picked them up and listened to the battle around her as she examined the arm bracelets. Both were pure gold cuffs with thin gold chains dangling from all around the edges of the top and bottom. The cuff didn't close all the way, an inch gap between the ends. The chains were much like those that you would wear with an elegant necklace, thin and dainty but very sparkly, they were about an inch and a half long and there were multiple ones. On the cuff it's self were a couple Hieroglyphics in a line on the left side only, leaving the rest of the cuff blank. One was in the shape of a leg facing left, and then next to it was a feather with no lines; beneath both of those characters was a zigzag line then beneath that was what looked like a...O.O

'Cactus...that's all, it's just a cactus lying down and facing left. That looks _so_ bad though...'

She held the duplicate in her hand and jumped at the sound of a scream.

"SANGO!" Kagome turned in time to see a smirking InuYasha with his hand sticking out of Sango. Tears streamed down her face when she realized she had gotten sidetracked and forgotten about the fight.

"_No_...SANGO!" Kagome in a rage of anger grabbed her bow and arrow and without a second thought...fired it at InuYasha.

"Half human or not, there is still enough demon to purify you for good." With that said she watched him cry out and withdraw his hand, holding the wound inflicted by Kagome and her arrow, purification slowly eating away at his body until finally he died.

Miroku held Sango tightly and let out a few strangled cries as tears fell from his eyes. He turned a glare on Kagome who stepped back from surprise.

"M-Miroku...?"

"It's your fault, you weren't helping. YOU GOT RID OF NARAKU THEN STOPPED! SHE'S DEAD NOW! SHE COULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HAD FIRED THAT STUPID ARROW EARLIER!" Miroku pointed his staff at Kagome and started muttering something she couldn't understand or hear all that well. His staff started to glow and suddenly she was thrown into the tomb she had been leaning against before the battle had taken place. Her back slammed into something soft and fluffy that made the sound...

-Kuu-

'Kuu?' She looked ahead and watched as the Dark Paladin ran inside to make sure she was alright. Suddenly the light in the Tomb started to dim as the opening closed. The last thing she saw were Miroku's feet on the other side before her cage door was sealed shut.

She saw the room brighten and looked to see torches being lit by a beautiful blue elf like woman with blonde hair.

'Are all of the people around here blue?'

"Are you okay?"

She jumped when the Elf like lady actually spoke to her.

"Y-yes, I―"

-Kuu-

"Huh?" She got up and turned to look behind her. A brown...thing was there. It was brown and fury with big blue eyes and three fingered hands that were green and three toed feet that were also green.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Um, is there a way to get out of here?"

"I am afraid that this tomb can not be opened once closed for another 1000 years. We can only wait now."

"EHHHHH! O-ONE TH-THOUSAND???? Uhn." Her eyes fell shut as she passed out.

"Oh my, I had hoped that would have gone better."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'm starting the next chapter now. It's beautiful outside right now. It's snowing and I actually built a SNOWMAN!!! WAHOOOO!'**

**Envy: She is in a very good mood. She is going to try to get out at least the first **_**THREE **_**chapters of this story.**

**Jakotsu: She is also going to update Scarlet Heart for any of her frequent Reviewer's and Alerter's that are reading this.**

**Me: I love Alaska. I'm staying up all night tonight so that I can see the Aurora Borealis. (A.K.A. – Northern Light's) Look them up on YouTube, absolutely beautiful.**

**Jakotsu: Anyways, Please Read and Review this Chapter since she is updating **_**THREE**_** chapters for this story.**

**Envy: Yes, something so sweet deserves a bunch of Reviews. PLEASE and SAANK YOU!**

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their final battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough, I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Ancient Egyptian School 'AHHH! WHEN DOES SCHOOL END???'**_

**-x-x-x-**

_The thing women_

_have got to learn_

_is that nobody_

_gives you power._

_You just take it._

**-x-x-x-**

"―_ak up. Miss? Miss, please wake up."_

"Erm, ah, what a weird dream," Kagome murmured to herself as she opened her eyes and came face to face with...

"AHH!" She pushed herself back from the brown furry creature only to fall _off_ of something relatively high and onto something relatively hard.

"OW―No dream!"

-Kuu, kuku, Kuriboh-

"K-Kuriboh...is that your name?" She asked uncertainly.

It bounced up and down in front of her happily and she smiled.

"He likes you."

Kagome looked up and saw the blue elf lady again.

"H-he does?" She nodded.

"By the way, I am Mystical Elf." Kagome smiled at the woman.

"It's nice to meet someone I can talk to."

"You get used to it. Actually, there are a few that can but most cannot. Then there are those who make sounds or just say their names." She indicated to Kuriboh who was now in Kagome's lap.

Kagome smiled and stood up.

"I have no idea what's going on."

'_Ask her to teach you about the Duel Monsters.'_

'Right, hey wait, who are you? I've been talking to a voice and I don't even know its name.'

'_I am Midoriko. I'm surprised you couldn't tell.'_

'Sorry, it's not every day a supposed dead woman talks to me.'

'_Haha, that's so funny.'_

"Mysti, can you teach me about Duel Monsters."

"M-Mysti? Is that me?"

"Sorry, um, Mystical Elf is just really long and―"

"I like it. Mysti...Mys-ti...Mysti, hehe. Yes, I can teach you about some things, though, I think the best teacher would be Dark Paladin."

"But he doesn't speak..."

"Not true, he just isn't too talkative."

'THAT'S THE UNDERSTAMENT OF THE YEAR!'

**-x-x-x-**

Miroku jumped off of Kilala angrily, ignoring the cats' persistent mews for him to return to the cause of his fiancés death and release her from her cage.

-Cough, cough-

Miroku paused in his trudging and looked at the now trembling form of Sango.

"S-Sango?"

"Mir-oku..." Her eyes fluttered open, tears of pain evident in her doe brown eyes.

'Oh god, what have I done.'

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome followed 'Mysti' through the multiple mud brick walls of the temple she was in. They had passed many different creatures and beings, for some reason they all bowed their heads.

"Mysti, what is my Millennium Pendent?"

"I can not answer that, for I myself am not truly sure as to _what_ the Millennium Pendent or to be more precise, what the Millennium _Item's_ are. I don't even think that the Dark Paladin knows but I do think I know someone who will. Please, follow me." Kagome kept in step with the elf though careful not to step on her emerald green dress that seemed to flow after her. They passed through a door and walked into a room with many scrolls and an old man with elf like features and spectacles sitting in a chair, writing on a peace of parchment. He had a white beard and mustache with long white hair flowing down his back and bushy white brows. He wore an old philosophers robe with big red beads around his neck and beneath his beard as well as a long string of pearls falling around his shoulders. A long wooden staff that curled at the top was leaning against the table he sat at and his pointed elf ears tweaked at the sound of footsteps.

"Stern Mystic, this is Kagome. She has a couple questions that I was hoping you could answer." Mysti said politely, bowing her head in respect.

"Hm," He stood up and took his can, a soft click came with every step he made as the staff kept with the rhythm of the Mystic's feet. When he stopped in front of Kagome he waved Mysti away and turned towards the many shelves of scrolls.

"Thank you for you time Stern Mystic." Once more Mysti bowed then she turned and left. Kagome stood stalk still not sure what she should do. She watched him click his staff three times on the stone ground.

A scroll moved from the shelf above and down into his hands. He turned to Kagome and stared.

"..." He waved his staff at her causing her to jump a bit. He kept it pointed at her for a few seconds before waving her over to her.

'I will _never_ tell someone to be quiet again.' Kagome thought as she walked forward until she stood next to him,

"Um, sir. I―" She stopped talking when he placed his staff in front of her mouth then moved his other hand before her, holding the scroll out for her.

"For m―" His staff connected with her lips and once more she stopped talking.

'So Mysti can talk but I can't.'

She took the scroll and bowed politely. He pointed his staff to another seat and she sat down. Opening the scroll she started reading.

_The Millennium Items were forged to keep the ancient magic of the Shadow Games locked up forever. The Millennium Stone is the resting place of the seven millennium items when Aknadin created the Millennium Items by sacrificing 99 souls in Kul Elna. _

_There are seven Millennium Items:_

_**The Millennium Puzzle**__ – This Millennium item contains the soul of the Pharaoh, Atem. It is extremely complex and difficult to solve. Once the puzzle is completed however, the puzzle will release the power of the Shadow Games, split his soul in two halves, and then infused the soul of the Pharaoh it contains into the body of the one who solved the puzzle. _

_In addition to holding the soul of Atem, the puzzle is able to fulfill one wish of the person who had solved it and heighten its owner's chance of success in a game, judging by their skill as well as the importance of the game at hand. The hieroglyphics inscribed on the puzzle say, "The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness..."_

**Millennium Eye – **With the Millennium Eye, a duelist can read the minds of others as well as see through their eyes, allowing the holder to know what is in their opponents hand at all times no matter what. The holder of the Millennium Item has the ability to seal the souls of his or her duel-defeated victims. The souls remain trapped until the soul stealer is defeated in a duel and the souls are avenged.

_**Millennium Ring**__ – The Millennium Rings powers are to guide the owner to where ever they seek, acting as a sort of compass. Like the Millennium Puzzle it had a soul sealed inside of it, in this case a fragment of the soul of Zorc Necrophades, (who had also lost his memories). Its demonstrated abilities include sealing souls away and being able to divine the location of other Millennium Items. The Ring also has an unexplained bond with its owner._

_**Millennium Scale**__ – The Millennium Scale is a Millennium Item that can weigh a person's heart against the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth. If a person lies while being interrogated by the owner of the scale, or is revealed to be truly evil, the side opposite of the feather will lower, as if weighted down by the person's sins, and if the side without the feather drops to the bottom, and the person's soul with be sucked into the depths of the Shadow where it shall remain until the soul realizes its wrongs and changes its outlook on life to a less sinful outlook. During this time of waiting, the soul will encounter The Reaper of Cards. The Reaper will show them flashbacks of their past, their present, and visions of what is yet to come. If the souls refuse to change, they will be doomed to dwell in the shadows forever until they become nothing more than mere shadows themselves, seen and heard from no more. _

_In a duel, this item also contains the power of fusion, which means that while a person has this item with them in a duel and they chose to use fusion monsters, Polymerization is no longer required. As another dueling contribution, the holder of this item may Normal Summon level 5 monsters without tributes. _

_**Millennium Key**__– The Millennium Key's primary unique ability is its power to unlock the doors of a person's soul, giving the user access to the "Room of the Soul," where their thoughts can be observed, or the "room" can even be "redecorated," allowing the user to alter a person's personality. Additionally, it can make the user, and others, invisible, and may or may not allow them to sense any disruption of the Sennen Items' mystical energies that would be cause by an Item being taken from its rightful owner. The owner of this item may also force images, scenes, or visions into the minds of others and may or may not give the holder the ability to communicate telepathically with others, depending on the circumstances in a given situation. It is in the shape of an ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life, and is the only Millennium Item without an eye._

_**Millennium Rod**__ – The Millennium Rod is an item that grants the holder the power of bending the wills of others through mind control, and also lets its user telepathically communicate with his or her servants. The rod was originally owned by the Egyptian priest Seto. There is also a sharp sword concealed in the bottom of the rod that only appears when the bottom is slid off._

_**Millennium Necklace**__ – The Millennium Necklace or Millennium Torque was originally owned by the priestess, Isis, in Ancient Egypt, and became one of the two Items owned by the guardians of the Pharaoh's tomb throughout history. The necklace allows its user to see through time, offering glimpses of the past and near future - futures whose outcomes can only be altered through the use of other Millennium Items._

'This is all very interesting but it say's that there are only seven. What about this?' Kagome fingered her pendent.

Stern Mystic took the scroll and turned it over. Painted in black ink on the back was the enlarged image of the pendent and beneath it was a small passage.

_**Millennium Pendent **__– This item gives the owner the power to remove darkness from a person's heart and soul and alter or change emotions. It is capable of finding the other items and protecting the items owners. The pendent was forged after the other seven as a way to protect them if separated, also a unique power that this pendent has, it stops time for its owner after choosing one so that he or she may protect the Millennium item's for as long as it exists._

"So I am the Millennium Item's protector as well as the protector of the item's owners?" Stern Mystic nodded before taking the scroll and returning it back to its place. Kagome smiled and bowed.

"I will come back again and learn more." He looked over his shoulder at her retreating back and watched as she shut the door softly. A small smile formed on his lips before he returned to writing on the piece of parchment.

**-x-x-x-**

**(378 years later)**

Kagome placed the scroll on dragons down and rubbed her eyes. Paladin waved his staff and a purple glowing drink appeared before her. Years of these drinks and food, she learned not to ask what was in them.

"Thanks Paladin." She looked around at the carvings in the wall. They had been teaching her of their Pharaoh Atemu or Atem as they pronounced it.

"It's late."

'He's subtle as always, yet straight to the point.'

"Right, I'll head off to sleep." She gave him a quick hug before leaving to her room.

Stern Mystic looked over to Dark Paladin and shook his head.

"..."

"I know," Mysti walked in and sighed.

"You can't expect us to really tell her, can you?"

Stern Mystic looked at the many scrolls on the table and frowned. He shook his head in response to her question and clicked his staff three times causing the scrolls to fly back to where they were.

"She will find out soon enough that the Millennium Items hold no power within Pharaoh Atem's Temple." Mysti said.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked into her room and sat down at the old vanity. On it was the Book of Secret Artes and on top of that was another book titled Toon World. She had a necklace next to her brush that was called a Black Pendent. The duplicate of her arm bracelet cuff sat on a small white column table separate of the vanity. Brushing her hair she hummed a tune. Her hair fell past her hips and to her knees now. Now she was well educated, capable of fighting and defending, a great cook and...

"Really old..."

**-Grrr-**

Kagome looked up at the gold dragon mirror with gold wings. A red evil dragon was staring at her.

"Yes Drago?"

**-Grrr-**

'After so long and I'm still not used to them just popping up out of nowhere, or out of a 'Dragon Mirror'.'

**-WAHHAHA-**

Kagome jumped and looked to her left.

"DAMNIT T.S." She cursed the laughing Toon like skull monster with horns.

**-RAWR-RAWR-**

"GUYS!" Kagome was now holding her hand over her chest. She glared at the Toon like blue dragon.

'Damn them, their stupid pranks, stupid Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, stupid Toon Summoned Skull.' She sighed before looking at the laughing duo. She smiled and pats both on the head.

"Kagome," Mysti called from the other side of the silk see through curtains that made up her door.

"Come in." Kagome called as the two next to her turned and flew over to her bed. They began jumping on it as two people walked in, one Mysti and the other was what Kagome liked to refer to as Angelic. She reminded her of her own mother, though she had blonde hair past her shoulders a bit and dark blue eyes, she had beautiful angelic wings and wore an angelic white dress. She was friendly and very caring. They called her Graceful Charity.

'And she TALKS!'

"Hey Mysti, Chari."

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello dear." Chari walked up behind her and started braiding her hair.

"Kagome, Dark Paladin wanted me to give these to you." She handed her two beautifully crafted small statues, each different.

"This is called the Monster Reborn and this is the Monster Reincarnation." Mysti explained, placing each one down on her desk.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as she traced them. She felt eyes on her and turned to see a glowing circle with two beautiful blue eyes looking at her before they blinked and disappeared.

"Creepy as ever...isn't she?" Kagome said.

"Shadow of Eyes is just watching over you."

"I guess."

"Sleep now Kagome."

Kagome nodded. She walked over to the bed and laid down on her Egyptian satin sheets and soft pillow. Chari covered Kagome and the two toons up. They each fell asleep soon after and the Stern Mystic walked in.

"Do we have to do this?"

The Stern Mystic looked up at her.

"It is time." Those present stared in surprise as the old Mystic spoke for the first time.

"Bring everyone here." Mysti nodded and placed her hands together before chanting softly. One after another monsters, spells, books, jewelry, maps and traps appeared.

They bowed their heads and then bowed down on one knee.

The Stern Mystic stepped forward as did all of the other Spellcaster's, Mysti in the middle as they circled her and she began chanting.

**-The Stern Mystic-**

**-Dark Paladin-**

**-Allure Queen LV7-**

**-Ancient Elf-**

**-Aqua Madoor-**

**-Card Ejactor-**

**-Chaos Command Magician-**

**-Copycat-**

**-Crystal Seer-**

**-Cosmo Queen-**

**-Dark Magician Girl-**

**-Dark Magician of Chaos-**

**-Aussa the Earth Charmer-**

**-Dharc the Dark Charmer-**

**-Eria the Water Charmer-**

**-Hita the Fire Charmer-**

**-Wynn the Wind Charmer-**

**-Magician of Black Chaos-**

**-Maha Vailo-**

**-The Unhappy Girl-**

**-The Unhappy Maiden-**

**-Magician of Faith-**

**-Princess Curran-**

**-Princess Eria-**

**-Princess Pikeru-**

**-Right Arm of the Forbidden One-**

**-Left Arm of the Forbidden One-**

**-Left Leg of the Forbidden One-**

**-Right Leg of the Forbidden One-**

**-Exodia the Forbidden One-**

**-Fairy's Gift-**

Each one stood around Mystical Elf along with many others, Hand's together or wands held high. When she finished her chant she was the only remaining person in the room. She looked down and a tear escaped her, falling to the ground where many cards lay upright and upside down.

"This will be our gift to you, Kagome. We will be your ultimate Spellcaster Deck!" She placed her hands together and all the cards including the two on her bed and on her vanity, shot forward and into her hands.

"It's time for you to sleep until the time comes that this Temple is reopened. We will keep you safe until then." With that said, Mysti placed the cards on the Vanity before once more, placing her hands together, she chanted and her card floated onto the vanity next to the others.

**-x-x-x-**

**(622 years later)**

"MOVE THE SCROLLS OUT CAREFULLY!" A man with short sandy blonde hair shouted as he held the hand of a little boy with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Papa, what are those for?" The boy asked curiously. He watched as rubble was kicked to the side as more of his fathers men moved about.

"They are the secrets of the young Pharaoh Atemu, the secrets of the Millennium Items as well as the Shadow Realm and many other things that will be entrusted to you Marik."

"SIR, Sir" A man ran out of the temple and up to the Marik and his father.

"Speak."

"We found someth―er...one, we found someone asleep in the sleeping chambers." Marik looked up and saw his father frown. Pulling his hand away he followed the path that the man had ran from.

"Impossible, this has been closed for 1000 years. We have been waiting so that we could open it and you expect me to believe that someone is sleeping inside?"

"Sir, just take a look and you will see for yourself."

"Fine, I will take a look. Marik, go stand with your sist―Marik? MARIK!"

"Sir, he ran into the temple." Another of the workers said as they placed some scrolls in a chest gently.

"That boy." He said before following after his son.

**-x-x-x-**

'It's dark, I don't like it. Ah!' Marik looked ahead where he saw taupe colored see through curtains hanging. He walked towards the room and through the curtains where torches were on the wall lit.

The first thing he saw when he entered was the white column table next to the vanity and the gold arm bracelet. He felt something pull him towards it and his feet started moving.

'Wow, its like mama's.' He picked it up and the arm bracelet started glowing until it was a little smaller and the dainty chains were no longer there. He smiled and placed it on his arm, suddenly...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I fell asleep while writing this chapter yesterday which means...I missed the northern lights...again. -Sigh-**

**Jakotsu: Hope you liked this chapter, Please read and review.**

**Envy: PWEASE and SAANK YOU!**

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their final battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough, I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Sleeping Beauty Meets Prince Charming...What?**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Life can only be understood backwards;_

_but it must be lived forwards._

**-x-x-x-**

"There's the room sir."

"Good." He walked in just as his son placed the small bracelet on his arm. A light shown brightly and all three turned to see a beautiful women lying on the bed glowing brightly.

"PAPA!" The man turned to see an alarmed Marik running at him with his arms opened wide. He picked him up and turned back to the girl who, right before their eyes, started shrinking.

"Papa, what's happening to her?"

Marik's father could only shake his head, he placed Marik down and walked over to the bed where a blanket with a bump now lay. He moved the blanket and a girl the same size as Marik laid in the place of the woman, still sleeping peacefully. Her black hair wrapped around her much like a cocoon. He bent down and picked her up along with the baggy robes and blanket and wrapped her up a bit so he could carry her. Walking by the vanity he paused and looked down.

"Marik, can you grab her deck." The little boy nodded and picked up the deck of cards along with the stray card on the side.

"Once all of the scrolls have been packed go ahead and have everyone head back to the manor." The man bowed to his boss before leaving to continue his job.

"Papa, is she coming with us?"

"Yes Marik. You and your sister will watch over her until she wakes up."

"Yes papa." Marik followed after his father happily until they were at their jeep. Marik got inside and made sure not to drop any cards as he watched his father place the girl next to his sister who was reading one of the dusty scrolls she had taken from the trunks.

"Ishizu, when we get back I want you and Marik to watch over this...little girl..." Marik smiled.

'Papa is confused.'

"Hehe." Marik laughed at his father who glared causing Marik to look down at the cards in his hands. His sister Ishizu looked at the little girl next to her and nodded. Her black hair falling over her shoulders with the motion and her blue eyes turning back to the scroll as their father got into the jeep and drove home.

**-x-x-x-**

**(4 hours later)**

Ishizu stood up and stretched, Marik looked over at his sister from his spot on the bed. He was sitting Indian style on the bed with the girl just watching her, waiting for her to wake up.

"I will be right back." Marik nodded as his nine year old sister left.

"Hey..." He said to the girl. Crawling over to her he began shaking her lightly.

"HEY!!"

"Mmm" Marik smiled brightly when she squeezed her eyes lids tightly before they started fluttering open. She looked at the ceiling with a frown before trying to sit up only to fall back.

"Eh, are you okay. Are you hungry?" He asked politely.

**-x-x-x-**

'Why can I barely get up the strength to move?'

"N-no, wa-ter." Kagome said to the five year old.

"Alright." He ran out of the room with a smile and a few minutes later he came back with a large glass of water filled to the brim, carefully walking, he spilt it a few times before finally handing it to a smiling Kagome.

"Hehe, thank you." She took the cup carefully, her muscles ached and she almost dropped it but managed to get a drink and sit it down before that happened.

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm Marik, what's yours?"

"Kagome."

She moved her legs out from beneath the blanket and her eyes widened.

'My feet...are so small.' She held her hands up in front of her and felt tears coming to her eyes.

'No, I'm...I'm...' She stood up only to fall to her knees. The little boy, who sadly stood an inch over her, helped her.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Re-reflection, mirror. A shiny surface, something." He smiled and helped her into a room with a long mirror that showed the entire body.

**-x-x-x-**

"I'm a child...AHHHHHHHH!" She started screaming.

Marik fell back in shock and covered his ears, afraid that she was hurt or in pain he started crying. Ishizu, his father, mother and his adoptive brother ran inside. His mother picked him up and rocked him back and forth a few times.

"Child, why do you scream?"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome turned to the man who asked and glared heatedly at him.

"You'd scream to if you just found out that after having the perfect body from years of training and the perfect figure you were now...once more, A CHILD. I have to go through puberty...AGAIN! I had muscles and now I can barely stand without stumbling of falling..." She closed her eyes and breathed in a few times before sighing and looking at the boy in the woman's arms. She walked up to the woman and motioned for her to place him down which she did.

Kagome moved forward and wrapped her arms around him catching him and the others by surprise. Her attitude did a 180 as she smiled brightly at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you Marik, I'm okay now." He stared for a moment before smiling.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." She let go of him and turned to the man.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, who found me and did they touch a gold arm bracelet?"

"One of my men found you but I'm afraid it is my son who has your arm bracelet." She turned to Marik and sighed.

"That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry, could you elaborate?" Marik's mother asked.

"Could you give me a pair of scissors? We can talk when I'm not tripping over my own hair." She lifted up her hair off of the floor and started wrapping it around her arms.

"Seriously though, I'm starting to look like Lady Godiva or Cousin It. A haircut would be nice and a pair of clothes that fit too." Marik's mother smiled.

"I think we can do that. We will cut your hair and then you can get yourself cleaned up and dressed before we talk. Follow me."

Kagome nodded and took up her baggy robe and walked away from the two guys, Ishizu following behind her mother and Marik stayed close to Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One hour later)**

Kagome sighed when she placed the beige dress over her head and let it flow down past her knees. She slipped on the white sandals and tied the blue satin ribbon around her waist and into a bow behind her. She placed her pendent over her head and centered it before brushing her now elbow length hair. Smiling, she turned to leave when she caught sight of the word on her cuff.

'**Bind**...well, it did its job.' She glared at the reflection of the Hieroglyphics before turning away and leaving.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm right here? Please, follow me and we will talk." Kagome nodded and took Marik's hand; he was holding something in his other hand.

"Kagome, you have a really cool Duel Monsters Deck." He said.

Kagome frowned but said thank you anyway when he handed them to her.

'These are...No, Mysti.' She stared almost unbelieving at the cards but held back her tears as she stared at the card titled, **Mystical Elf (Mysti)**.

'She kept the name...'

"We are here Kagome." She nodded and followed the woman in, both hands full.

"I see, Marik gave you back your Deck." Kagome nodded and sat down at one of the unoccupied seats.

"First, introductions would be nice." Marik sat down in his mothers lap.

"Well, you know my son, Marik. This is my daughter Ishizu, my wife Nefre and my adopted son Odion. I am Zuka. We are of the Ishtar family line."

"Nice to meet you all. Now questions, ask away." Kagome said, her legs swinging back and forth as she waited for the assembly to start interrogating her.

"Why were you inside The Great Pharaoh Atemu's Temple and sleeping chambers?"

"That is a long story, in another long story in _another_ long story. Can I just say that I was locked inside 1000 years ago due to a carless mistake on my brother like figure's behalf? It's pretty much what happened only with a bunch of blood and confusion left out."

The five stared at her for a second.

"For now I will let it go."

"What did you mean when you said, 'that explains a lot'?" Nefre asked.

"Oh, well, before I was locked within the temple I was in a battle. The man I was fighting was on the verge of death and in his last attempt to save himself he placed this Screwy Cuff on my arm. You see, it has a unique ability to do whatever the hell it wants if it has anything to do with either of the owners. There are only two, mine and the duplicate, Marik's. The bracelet would have, if my enemy had succeeded to put it on, would have let him live because of my life. It links the two souls who wear them. Since Marik placed it on, I am now however old _he_ is, though he will remain immortal like I am. The cuffs make it so we can feel, age and die the same. I won't die though. Get it?"

"Yes, I understand. So you are immortal?"

"Well, the Millennium Pendent was made so that it chose one and only one owner. It was made to protect the other seven items as well as their owners. As long as the Millennium Item's exist I will, which ultimately means Marik will too."

"I get it."

"Your explanations answered all of my questions, I can't think of any others. You will stay in Marik's room and a second bed will be placed inside." Zuka told her.

"I understand." Zuka stood up and left with Nefre and Odion behind him.

"I will show you to his and your room." Ishizu said as she led the way with both Marik and Kagome behind her. They climbed a flight of stairs until they were in his room.

"A servant will come and get both of you when dinner is ready." That was all she said before leaving Kagome with Marik who was sitting on his bed with a bunch of his own cards, looking through and sorting them.

Kagome walked over to the windowsill and sat down on it before doing the same with her cards.

'Mystical Elf (Mysti) Four star, Spellcaster Light type – A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power. ATK/ 800 DEF/ 2000...well, at least I know what their Attack and Defense are now.' A tear fell from her eye and onto the card. It glowed brightly and Mysti disappeared from the card. Kagome flipped it over then back again.

"No―"

"WHOA!" Kagome looked up to see an awed Marik looking right behind her. She turned and saw Mysti smiling at her.

"MYSTI! You are okay." Kagome threw her arms around her waist, not being tall enough to throw them anywhere else.

"Kagome, you've shrunk. Hehe."

"It's not funny...why did you guys all turn into cards?" Marik was standing next to Kagome now. He looked at Mysti with wonder and amazement.

"It was the only way to keep you alive. The Millennium Items...they do not work within our Pharaoh Atem's temple. We had been preserving you since you entered the Temple. However, it came to the point that we had to give you our energy we used to keep solid forms. I left enough in me so that I could explain everything to you. Now, as my last act, I need to teach you how to use your pendent..."

**-x-x-x-**

'Cool.' Marik watched as Kagome's hands glowed yellow. The Mystical Elf she called Mysti was explaining how to remove the darkness and evil from someone's soul or heart. She explained that it couldn't be used on herself, but he didn't see a reason that it would need to be.

"Next I will teach you how to use it to find and protect both the Item's and their owners." Mysti said. She sat with her knees beneath her and Kagome did the same. Marik sat on his bed away from them so he didn't mess them up.

Mysti took Kagome's hands and the Pendent and interlaced her fingers around the chain of the pendent, the pendent itself on the outside of her knuckles.

"Now, push your aura into the pendent." She did as told and the eye glowed brightly before a light shot out in multiple directions, one pointing at Marik who seemed to be running from the light that was attached to his heart.

"Marik, you have a Millennium Item?" Kagome asked him.

"Papa gave me the Millennium Rod. Ishizu has the Millennium Necklace and Mama has the Millennium Key."

"Awesome." Mysti smiled at Kagome's choice of words.

"That is all the time I have Kagome. You take care of yourself and don't forget anything we taught you. You have read all of our scrolls even the one's hidden from other if the Temple was ever open. You are our Legacy and we will help make you a legend. Never forget us and always trust in the Heart of the Cards." Mysti said as she placed the cards in her hand and closed her eyes for the last time.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as a few more tears escaped her, she watched as Mysti returned to her card.

"I won't forget."

"Kagome..." She looked at the child who was taller then her. She sighed before smiling.

"Can you fight Marik?"

"No."

"Come on, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself." She said, taking his hand before running out of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Odion walked up to his adoptive brother's room and opened the door only to find that both he and the girl were not in their room. He looked at the maid who was making up the second bed.

"Have you seen Master Marik or Kagome?"

"Down in the Weaponry." His eyes widened and he ran down the stairs into the weaponry.

"Alright, now punch. Don't tuck your thumb in, you'll break it."

"Okay, HAA, HAA, HAA, HAA!" He watched as Marik stood in a mid stance, perfectly balanced, his punches powerful for a little boy.

"Odion sir, we tried to tell them that they were not aloud in here but..." Odion turned to where the soldier was pointing. His eyes widened at the out cold general before he looked back at the duo.

-Sigh-

"Master Marik, Kagome." The two stopped and turned to him.

"Yes brother Odion."

"It's time for supper."

"Yeah! I'm hungry." He went to run when a hand grabbed his.

"Wash your hands first."

"Aww," Kagome smiled as he trudged out of the room and into the washroom. She followed and washed her hands too before drying them and following after him and Odion.

Odion had a black ponytail on the back of a mostly bald head. He was 12 years old, Ishizu was 9 and Marik was 5 meaning she was 5.

They walked into a large dinning room and sat down at the large table. Nefre, Zuka and Ishizu were already sitting down at the table.

After the food came no one talked.

'I feel as if someone just died. Midoriko...are you there?'

'_Hmm, oh, yeah I'm here.'_

'Yay, talk to me.'

**-x-x-x-**

It was midnight and Kagome sat in her new room with Marik playing Duel Monsters.

'This is actually fun.'

"I place one card in defense position and then end my―" Marik was interrupted when someone walked in quietly only to stop.

"Master Marik, Kagome, what are you two doing up?" Odion asked.

"What are you doing sneaking into our room?" Kagome countered.

"I was sent to retrieve Master Marik. You may come as well since you are indeed linked together."

The duo looked at each other and shrugged before standing up and following Odion down the dimly lit halls and into the cellar.

'Well, this is homey.' Kagome thought sarcastically.

"We are here. Kagome, please stand by Ishizu. Master Marik you must go in there where your father is." Odion pointed to a door near them as he led Kagome to where Ishizu stood looking upset.

After ten minutes of silence Kagome felt a sharp pain go through her.

"AHH!" She fell to the ground and started shaking. Ishizu was immediately by her side.

"Kagome, what's wrong, what is it?"

"M-Marik, WHAT IS HE DOING TO MARIK?" She screamed as wave after wave of pain went through her back and sides as if needles and knives were being dragged over her.

Thirty minutes of her screaming and finally it was quiet again. Zuka came out of the room with a sharp needle like knife and cleaned it of the blood that stained the steel. He glanced at Kagome who was crouched over glaring at him before he left without a word. She stood up, staggering slightly, moving ever so carefully she walked into the room and saw Marik unconscious on the floor, his back bleeding profusely. Kagome forgot about her own pain and ran forward to him. Drawing out her miko powers from so long ago she pushed her healing energy into the bloody form and watched as the wounds healed leaving behind an intricate Egyptian tattoo, the very markings that she had seen in the library with the scrolls many times.

"Marik, you will be okay now, I promise." Kagome didn't know how wrong she was. Darkness had already started to penetrate his soul.

**-x-x-x-**

**(6 years later)**

"Come on Ishizu, it will be fun. Just for tonight please!"

"If dad finds out..."

"I will cover for you two. Now go have fun."

Ishizu and Marik looked up to see Odion smiling at them. Kagome stood next to him with a couple scrolls in her hands. Marik smiled brightly and nodded. He made sure to grab his Millennium Rod before helping his sister out the window.

"Are you coming Kagome?"

"Nah! I'm going to stay here and study a bit more before I go to bed."

"Alright." Kagome sat down against the wall and Odion did the same, helping her quiz herself on all the cards.

'It's been three years since Nefre died and he turned into this rebel. The millennium Key went missing and the person using it is blocking me from finding them.'

"Luster Dragon #2" Odion said.

"Attack 2400 Defense 1400. He is a wind type Dragon, six stars. He feeds on emerald, enchanted by this monster even when attacked, few people live to tell of its beauty."

"Good, Book of Secret Artes"

"A spell card, a spellcaster-type monster equipped with this card incre―" They continued this.

Around three hours later Zuka came in and saw the sheet's tied at the window. Frowning he turned to look at the two on the ground.

"Where are Ishizu and Marik?"

Kagome looked up then back to her scrolls.

"They went out for a walk around the Manor."

"So they used the window?"

"You put them on lock down moron. They couldn't exactly walk out the front door―AH!" She was pushed back into the hard stone wall as a hand made contact with her.

"That should get my son here."

"Bastard!" Kagome called him as she stood up straight and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Odion, you have lied to me and that is punishable by death. However, I will forgive you if you punish Ishizu, Marik and Kagome."

"I cannot do that Sir." Kagome was about to do something when she saw Zuka take the knife from his robe when hands grabbed her from both sides.

"LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. She froze when she saw Zuka bring the knife up and turned her head away. Suddenly a clank was heard.

"SIR!"

"MASTER ZUKA!" Kagome looked up and saw a spiky haired version of Marik standing with an evil smirk on his face and holding the Millennium Rod.

The two guards released her and ran towards him only to receive the same fate as Zuka, death.

He turned to her as Ishizu climbed through the window. Her eyes widening at the bloody sight, Kagome didn't say anything as her eyes hardened.

"Who are you?" He smirked at the question.

"Can't you tell? It's me Marik, albeit, I'm not nice like the Marik you know."

"_Yami..."_

"What was that?" He asked as he placed the sharp blade of the Rod against her neck.

"Yami Marik. The darkness born in his soul from the very man you just killed. Your job is done, now leave and let Marik resurface."

"What are y―" His hair fell down straight and his eyes closed. Marik fell against her, unconscious to the world around him. The Millennium Rod falling to the ground only to be kicked to Odion by Kagome.

"Odion, get the Rod cleaned of the blood. Ishizu, hide the sheets and the scrolls then wait for us to leave. I want you to scream as loud as you can, get the guards in here, everyone. Cry, scream, do what you need to, to make it look like you found him that way, and stand in the hall when you do." They nodded and Kagome carried the light Marik to their room and laid him on his bed.

About ten minutes later Ishizu's scream was heard throughout the building. Kagome had cleaned Marik's hands and face of any blood spot's before covering him up and throwing the tissue in the toilet and flushing so no one could find it.

'I _will_ protect you Marik.'

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey guy's here is the third chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**Jakotsu: Next chapter, Duelist Kingdom Here We Come!**

**Envy: I didn't know she named it yet.**

**Me: T_T...That's because I haven't.**

**Jakotsu: Aw, come on. I like the Name.**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**Jakotsu: YAY! Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Envy: PWEASE and SAANK YOU!**

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their final battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough; I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Duelist Kingdom Here We Come!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_A woman's guess_

_Is much more accurate than_

_A man's certainty._

**-x-x-x-**

"Marik! WAKE UP!" Marik rolled over in his bed as to avoid the ache in his ear. Pulling the pillow over his head as his _counter part_ tried to wake him.

"_Kags let me sleep." _He muttered into his sheets.

"I can't, we have to catch a ship, remember? It leaves in TWO HOURS!!!" He jumped when he felt cold water drench his form.

"DAMN IT, KAGOME YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He stood up and chased after the laughing Kagome who ran into his sisters' room. Ishizu was placing a gold head piece with a green emerald in the center on her head when they came running in. Kagome climbed into her bed and hid beneath the blankets.

Marik ran in and saw the lump in the bed and raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes he walked over to her. Ishizu smiled at the sight and bit back a laugh as she started placing gold hair clasps in her hair on two different locks of hair on either side of her head.

"Geez Kags, at least try to hide." He said as he fell on top of her and started tickling her.

"AHHHH! No, no, no, no, I give up, Ahhh, I GIVE UP! HAHA, Oh god stop it! No more, Marik, Hehe,"

"Are you going to pour water on me again?" He asked as he stopped tickling her.

"No, I won't, I promise." Her face flushed brightly. He smirked and climbed off of her.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then get ready." Kagome nodded and walked behind Ishizu. She picked up a beige cloth and placed it over her head.

"Why do you need to wear all of this?" She placed the gold head piece that went with it on also and Ishizu laughed when it went lopsided.

"It is in my culture." She said as she took the gold piece and cloth and placed it on her head the right way.

"Hmm, if you say so,"

"It's going to be a memorable tournament." Ishizu said as she pulled Kagome in front of her and started brushing her hair.

"Is that you talking or your Millennium Necklace?"

"That is me talking." It was silent after that as Kagome let her brush her hair. Her and Marik were sixteen now. It had been five years since the _unspoken accident _happened. He still didn't know and Kagome didn't want it any other way. Her hair fell to her knees and was straight for the first time in a long time. Ishizu placed a simple gold chain hair piece around the crown of her head before pulling her hair over it and into a high ponytail. She grabbed three more ponytails and started placing them in her hair in levels leaving seven inches between each ponytail. Her bangs were left out, framing her face as they fell down and curled at her chin. It was a style that Kagome had grown to like.

Her eyes had brightened considerably over the years since Zuka has been dead and smiled a lot more.

"Ready?" The two girls turned to see Odion standing in the doorway with a purple robe on and his hood pulled over his head.

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you guy's downstairs." They nodded and Kagome ran out of the room, her hair trailing in the air behind her.

She ran inside and walked over to her bed where her outfit laid. It was dark blue sheer chiffon with a triangle of gold beads and coins in the front and 2 small triangles of the same gold beads and coins on the sides. It also has 2 slits on each knee. A breathtaking hand embroidered bustier in the same dark blue color lay next to the pants. It was held together by spaghetti straps at the neck and 2 at the back and was hand embroidered all over with gold beads and coins.

Kagome's eye twitched, she had pulled them on and was now staring at herself in the mirror.

"ISHIZU! WHO PICKED OUT MY OUTFIT AND WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A HAREM GIRL?"

Ishizu, Marik and Odion ran inside and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Kagome." Ishizu said with a smile. Kagome looked at her eyes and knew she wasn't just trying to make her feel better, but still...

'A belly dancer...seriously?'

-Sigh-

She felt arms wrap around her and stiffened out of habit before looking in front of her to see Marik tying a dark blue almost black hip scarf made of the same chiffon fabric around her hip. It had a design of 100's of beads and gold coins which tinkle when you move. It fell down to her knees and looked pretty with the blue. Ishizu came up to her with dangling gold coin earrings and Brass Belly Dancing Finger Cymbals.

"Alright guy's, seriously, what are you doing?"

"Please just wear it for the boat ride. You can change when we arrive." Kagome stared at her for a moment before sighing and placing the earrings in her ear and the four cymbals on her fingers, two for each thumb and middle finger. She spun around for them and smiled.

"How do I look?" The three clapped and the boys whistled causing her to blush.

"What am I supposed to wear on my feet?"

Ishizu moved to the other side of Kagome's bed and pulled a pair of soft chiffon covered _harem_ shoes out that were dark blue with gold beads lining them.

"Of course, harem shoes." She pulled them on and looked herself over in the mirror. The bustier covered her breast but that was it, her belly was shown to the entire world. Ishizu's eyes brightened as an idea hit her, she ran out of Kagome's room and came back a moment later with jewelry stickers. They were gold…duh, little jewels that stuck on the body like stickers. She got down on her knees and made a sun around Kagome's bellybutton causing Marik to laugh.

"Are we done yet?" Ishizu blushed but nodded. Kagome sighed in relief before grabbing her big, now black, back pack. Sadly she no longer had her wonderful yellow bag that could miraculously fit _everything_. She had decided to pack as if she was with InuYasha and her other friends, not quite sure where exactly they were going or if they'd have food or not. She grabbed a couple jeans and tops and some undergarments and placed them inside the bag as well.

'I'm not going to walk around in this outfit the entire time.'

Zipping up her bag she pulled it over a shoulder then walked over to her Vanity. She tied a black velvet bag that held her cards around her wrist, and then she grabbed her glove and two stars and placed them in her bag with the rest of her stuff.

"Alright, we have an hour and twenty minutes left, is everything ready to go?" They nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Then off we go." They left the Manor and got into the limo that was parked outside waiting for them.

**-x-x-x-**

**(50 minutes later)**

"Good, we made it." Kagome got in the line with the other three and they waited. She pulled out her glove and stars before placing it on, her stars filling up two of the ten spots.

Kagome glared at a boy in front of her that happened to look back at her and start looking her up and down.

"Stars." The boy jumped and turned back to the front. He showed his glove and was let through.

"Star...s~" The bodyguard stared her up and down much like the kid did. Kagome showed her glove and walked passed him. Marik was laughing at Kagome who glared over her shoulder.

"Keep laughing Marik and I'll throw you off the ship!" Ishizu and Odion smiled at their little friend's irritation.

Once the four were on the ship Kagome found a nice spot outside against the metal frame of the ship when she heard footsteps coming near her. She had left her three companions for the time being so she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Tristan, it's cold out here." Kagome heard; she didn't see anyone so she let her aura scope the place out.

"_Shh, Tea, you're going to get us caught."_

'Bingo.' She thought as she spotted two auras behind the carts around the corner. Kagome stood up and stretched before walking towards the two silently.

"You know, if you want to go inside they won't notice the extra passengers."

The two jumped and turned to see her standing there. Tristan's eye's widened at what she was wearing.

"You aren't going to rat us out?" Tea asked as she hit Tristan on the back of his head when he started drooling.

"I have no reason to. Your name is Tea, right?" She nodded.

"And I'm Tristan." Kagome smiled at the blushing fool.

"Come on, I'll take you inside and to the room with the other duelists, just relax and you'll fit in. Besides, the guards will be too entranced with what I'm wearing to pay any attention to the stowaways." She said before taking Tea's hand in hers and pulling her inside, Tristan following quickly after. "I think I will enjoy having someone to talk to that doesn't want to dress me up like a harem girl. Do you mind keeping me company for a while?" She asked politely.

"Not at all. By the way, do you know someone named Yugi Moto?"

"He's the boy who beat the unbeatable, young Seto Kaiba, right?" Tea nodded. "Well, I haven't actually come in contact with anyone since I got on here. Rather, I've been avoiding confrontation with anyone of the opposite sex."

"Hehe, that outfit must catch a lot of unwanted attention."

"You have no idea."

**-Passenger's we are sailing out, we should arrive within the next 13 hours. Please enjoy the ride and be patient.-**

"Finally, we are taking off. Oh, and we're here. This is the room that the duelist's stay in. I personally prefer to sleep under the stars on nights like this, but whatever."

"I wouldn't mind doing that if it wasn't so cold." Tea commented.

"Tea?" The three turned to see a boy with spiky yellow hair and another odd shaped hair boy, only golden blond.

"Yugi, Joey, we found you." Tea said as she smiled at her friends. Tristan waved as the two came over.

"Who is this, a genie? Will she grant me a wish?" Joey said in a joking manner that seemed to irk Kagome.

"How about this _Joey_; you answer one question and I'll grant you _one_ wish." Joey smirked.

"Alright, ask away."

"How many punches do you think it will take me to knock you out?" Her coy smile turned deadly within seconds.

"From a pretty girl like you," She popped her knuckles. "Eh, I give you two hits and I'm out." He said from behind Yugi.

"Wanna see how right you are?"

"You can take care of her for me, right Yug?"

"Ah an, this is your mess Joey, you get out of it."

"KAGOME!" Joey looked to the side and saw some boy running towards them.

"Heh, I think I just did."

"Marik, hey."

"Hey, we were looking for you." He said before looking at the group she was with. His features suddenly darkened as his eyes settled on Yugi.

"Huh," Kagome felt a familiar darkness creep within his heart and put her hand in his.

"Come on Marik, I don't want to worry the others. Bye guys. Nice meeting you all."

She pulled Marik away from the group and the darkness started fading again.

"You can change out of the Harem outfit if you want to you know. I just wanted to see what you would look like, you know?"

"Why?"

"I thought it would look cute and I was right." Kagome stopped walking, a blush forming on her cheeks. He turned and smiled at her.

"Are you coming?" She nodded and fell back into step with him.

'Why now...after all these years why now does my heart decide to―'

"Kagome, we were worried. Where did you go?" Ishizu asked as the two came up to them.

"I ran into two of Yugi Moto's friends outside and helped them find Yugi himself." Ishizu nodded and the three sat down. Kagome grabbed her bag and said she would be right back.

"Now where are you going?" Ishizu asked.

"It's getting cold so I thought I would change into something warmer and more comfortable." They nodded and Kagome left, quite aware of the many eyes following her form.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked out of the bathroom about ten minutes later with a light blue tank top and a pair of faded dark blue jeans with white sneakers on her feet. She wrapped a white wool shawl around her and headed back inside.

"Hey, is this a joke or what?" She looked up and turned her head to see the four from earlier talking to the guards. Well, Joey yelling at the guards.

"This is a luxury cruiser. I know you've got better rooms somewhere." Kagome sighed and ignored the argument, moving back to where Marik was and lying on the floor, her head placed gently in his lap.

"Five." He looked down at her in confusion.

"Hm?"

"There seem to be five Millennium Item's on the ship. That of course, is counting mine, yours and Ishizu's."

"Are any of them mothers?" She shook her head no and he sighed.

"It seems to already be in the direction we are heading, almost as if the owner is...waiting." His brows knitted together in thought.

"Hey, aren't you that kid Yugi?" She looked up when another voice spoke out in a rather annoying tone.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up.

"Marik, who is that talking to Yugi?" Marik looked over to the conversation taking place.

"Weevil Underwood, the current first place champion in the Domino City Dueling tournament. Next to him is the second place and runner up of the same tournament, Rex Raptor. Both are said to have colossal egos."

'So, they can't see past their own noses. Sounds like an easy win.'

"Heh, your wasting your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to the finalist's from the last championship, like us."

'Wow, Marik wasn't kidding.'

"Congratulations on winning the regional's Weevil." She smiled at the kind hearted Yugi.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Yeah, I went easy on him, that time." Rex said.

Kagome stifled a laugh at the two catching the attention of Rex. He smirked and walked up to her causing her to stop laughing and sit up. Smiling ever so sweetly she wanted to burst out laughing when she felt Marik's arm wrap around her.

"Hey girlie, what's your name?" He asked in his somewhat scratchy voice.

"Well it's not girlie, that for sure. The name is Kagome." She held her hand out for a hand shake which he surprised her greatly by kissing the top. Marik stood up suddenly and pulled her up with him.

"Come on Kagome, before this _kid_ finds his face implanted in the ships flooring." Kagome who was blushing at the contact of surprisingly soft lips on her hand just nodded and let him pull her out of the shipping area.

'That wasn't what I was expecting from someone like him. Hmm, huh?' She looked up when Marik stopped.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" She asked, both were unaware of the Dino duelist listening in.

"Do you...like guy's like that?"

"Like Rex?" She felt his hand tighten at the name.

"Yeah, like him."

"Hmm, well, I think his attitude towards others could use some improvement. He's seems like somebody I would hang out with, so yeah, I guess I do, though I could never date someone like him. He seems like somebody who would sooner or later hurt me like many others have." Rex frowned at the comment but continued listening.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Who are you?" He smirked at the question._

"_Can't you tell? It's me Marik, albeit, I'm not nice like the Marik you know."_

"_Yami..."_

"_What was that?" He asked as he placed the sharp blade of the Rod against her neck._

"_Yami Marik. The very darkness born in his soul from the very man you just killed. Your job is done, now leave and let Marik resurface."_

"_What a―" His hair fell down straight and his eyes closed. Marik fell against her, unconscious to the world around him._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah, I know Marik." She said truthfully.

'I don't even think your darker self would inflict pain on me.'

He smiled and hugged her tightly, the cold wind biting at their skin.

Rex walked away from the two and down the hall towards his room, his head jumbled with thoughts of Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood outside with her shawl wrapped around her once more. She had told Marik that she would stay outside for a little while longer before going inside.

"So we meet again!"

'It's that voice again. Weevil.' She moved to the corner and watched from afar.

"Oh, Weevil."

"Ah, the evening winds sure feel nice. So did you trade for any good cards Yugi?"

'He's like a spider weaving a web of lies and schemes.'

"Nah, I'm going to duel with the cards I brought along with me."

"I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your match against Kaiba right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

"And really rare."

"Could...I...possibly...see those legendary cards?"

"I don't see why not, just be careful with them. Okay?"

'Tell me he isn't stupid enough to actually give them to that _insect_.'

"Here."

"So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time now I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to beat these cards but I couldn't come up with anything, until just this moment." Weevil turned to the ship side and through his hands up letting the cards fly. "SAY GOODBYE TO EXODIAAAAAAAA!"

'FOOL!' Kagome jumped over the ship with Joey taking everyone watching by surprise. When she resurfaced she could here Yugi AND Marik calling for them to come back.

'Guess he felt the change in my attitude.'

"Keep your head above the water Joey!" She called out to him. She caught one of the cards and saw two floating further away. Swimming further away from the ship she finally reached them and by the time she got them the ship was already real far away. Suddenly she felt something swim beneath her. She saw a fin and almost screamed when a dolphin swam up to her.

"Hi...do you think you could give me a ride back to the ship."

**-Eee Eee-**

Kagome smiled and placed her arms around the fin and the dolphin took off. A few minutes later she got to the ship side and climbed the ladder.

"―I failed, I only found two of your cards."

"It's o―"

He was interrupted when kagome fell onto her side over the ships railing. Marik ran over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Yugi? Hold onto your cards from now on. A spider like Weevil will try anything to sabotage your chances to win." With that, the cards fell from her hands onto the ground in front of her as she fell unconscious.

'She'll catch a cold if I don't get her somewhere warm, that Rex guy.' Marik ran down the hall towards the runner up's room and knocked on the door.

After a minute the door opened to an annoyed Rex, that is until he saw Kagome in Marik's arms soaked.

"What happened?"

"Look, I'll explain later but can she stay in here until she's dried?" Rex opened the door wide and let him in.

"Hey Mai, I'm gonna have to stop this little duel, you have to go." He watched her face twist into anger.

"Let me get this strait, you expect me to leave just because some little girl is a little wet. I was winning the duel."

"Yes, but you haven't won yet in which...the room is still mine and that my dear lady is the door. Allow me to escort you out." He took her bag and her cards and placed them outside the door carefully. Angrily she walked out to get her cards and he shut and locked the door.

"At least this way I can keep my room. Here, lay her on the couch, I'll get a towel and some blankets. After that you can tell me what happened." Rex said before walking out of the room and into his bedroom.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yeah, Kagome made new friends and it looks like Marik might have made one too in a very unlikely person.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: PWEASE and SAANK YOU!**

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their final battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough; I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Arriving on the Island, Captured and Duel?**_

**-x-x-x-**

_The business of being_

_a child interests a_

_child not at all._

_Children very rarely_

_play at being_

_other children._

**-x-x-x-**

**-Berrrrrrrrrm-**

Kagome awoke to the sound of the ships horn, signaling their arrival.

"Huh, why am I―"

'Dressed in boxers and a white dress shirt?'

She stared down at herself then looked around and noticed two figures in the room with her. One on the other couch and the other on the chair next to her, both were asleep.

"Hey, guy's?" She called out, but they were fast asleep.

"Hello..." She sighed and smirked. Standing up she pounced on top of Marik who was in the chair and they both fell backwards with the chair onto the floor, successfully waking up both the boys.

"Morning." The two stared at her with wide eyes. Marik because she was on top of him and Rex because she just flipped a chair over and woke him up.

"Are you always so lively in the mornings?" Rex asked as he stretched from his spot and stood up, extending a hand to both Marik and Kagome.

"She's lively anytime of the day." Marik said as he accepted the hand and was pulled off the ground. Kagome smiled and then glared.

"Who undressed me?" Rex looked to his room and sighed.

"We brought in another person to do that. We thought you would kill us if a guy changed you. Your dresser is sleeping in _my_ bed." She watched as the door to his room opened and a blonde walked out with a huge sack.

"Well, you're awake." Kagome smiled and bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you for helping me yesterday. I'm sorry if I troubled you." Mai was taken aback but nodded anyways.

"The ship is about to arrive, I need to get ready and then we have to find Odion and Ishizu. They must be so worried."

She ran into the bathroom where her now dried clothes hung. She quickly dressed and ran outside.

"Thanks again you two. Come on Marik."

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 hour later)**

"So, should we start collecting stars?" Kagome asked as she played with her bag of cards.

"Yeah, you want to go first?" Kagome shook her head no.

"I'm going to explore, I'll catch up with you guys later." She walked off through the trees and come upon Yugi and Weevil.

'Hmm, the winner is...obvious.' She stared at the two.

"Congratulations on your victory to be Yugi." She said and walked away from the group as Mai started talking crap about Yugi's cheer squad.

"Ma'am, Mr. Pegasus would like a word with you." Kagome looked up at that and saw three men standing there in front of her.

"Who?"

"The owner of Duelist Kingdom."

"Oh, alright then."

She followed them into what she knew was a trap. She arrived inside and looked around until she saw a man.

Her necklace suddenly started glowing and a familiar glowing light shot out and aimed at him.

"So might I ask which Item it is you posses?"

"Of course. I am the possessor of the Millennium Eye." He moved his hair slightly and attempted to steal her soul but it was negated.

"I am the protector of the Items and their Owners. You can not use them on me." He sighed.

"As I figured. Throw her in with the young Kaiba and let her keep him company." He said off handedly.

"Yes sir." The guard took her by the arm and pulled her up a bunch of stares and through her into a room with another.

"You've got some company. Play nice you two." Kagome looked around and her eyes widened.

"You're just a child."

"I'm 13, not a child." Kagome smirked at the little boy leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back. He had long black hair and grey/blue eyes.

"Alright then, you're not a child." She walked closer to him and he started fidgeting.

"You're pretty brave you know. I remember the first time I was kidnapped. I was scared stone stiff." His eyes widened when she placed a hand next to him and took what he was hiding away.

"Sheet's, you were planning to escape?" He shook his blush away and nodded.

"Great, we don't need that." She said, tossing the sheets to the side.

"What do you think we should do then? Fly out of here?"

"Sound's like fun but no." She bent down in front of him.

"Climb on and hold on tight." He stared wide eyes and hesitantly did so. Once she was sure he was on and secure, she climbed onto the windowsill.

"Close your eyes kid." He didn't, and when she jumped, he wished he had. He couldn't close them, terrified as the forest floor kept getting closer and closer, finally last second, she reached a hand out and swung onto a tree limb and sat down, detaching the boy from her back and placing him next to her.

"We're safe now." He looked around and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"After being kidnapped multiple times you tend to learn things. I learned that one on TV though, hehe." She jumped down and he followed after.

"So, what's your name little boy who isn't a child?"

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Mokuba. Come on, you need a place to stay until we find your group or friends right, or are you here alone?" She said, not pausing at his last name which took him for a shock.

"I'm here alone. Your friends wont mind if I come along, will they?" He asked, following behind her.

"Hmm, I wonder. We are kind of here on a mission, but I'll just tell him that I'll take real good care of you and that I'm responsible enough to have a kid." He gawked at her.

"I'm not your kid." She stopped moving.

"I know that. My son has red hair and green eyes." He was surprised she had a son.

"Where is he?"

"...I-don't know. I haven't seen him in a...very long time." It was silent as they continued walking.

'So she has or _had _a son. I wonder how old he is or _was_. Better not ask.'

"So Mokuba, why did they capture you?"

"They want to take over Kaiba corps, but they need a Kaiba and they had planned to kill my brother and use me. Pegasus gets control over Kaiba corps if he can defeat Yugi who beat my brother. I have to defeat Yugi before he does, that way he doesn't get my brother's corporation."

"Here is a better idea. He has to beat the one he beat your brother but what if Yugi is beaten by someone else, then he would have to fight them, right?" Mokuba thought about that.

"Your right."

"I will duel Yugi Moto...and I will win."

He stared up at her and nodded.

"But...I won't get rid of him. I'm taking Pegasus on too." She walked into a clearing where she saw a dueling field. She sat down and waited against the side. Mokuba sat down next to her and waited.

**-x-x-x-**

"Alright guys, the next person I see are mine." Joey said as they walked through the clearing.

"Hey look, it's Kagome!" Tea called as she ran forward. Joey looked up and cursed loudly.

"So does that mean you're duel Kagome?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? Duel me? How about this, if I duel him, can I duel you next Yugi?" Kagome asked having heard the conversation.

"You want to duel me?" She nodded. Mokuba hid behind her, catching the attention of the others.

"I will gladly take you on after Joey, if that's what you want."

"It is. Now we will have our duel on this field which is forty percent dark, forty percent meadow and twenty percent light."

"Dark? Light?" Joey asked.

"Look, I'm aware your deck has mostly meadow warriors so...you can take the forty percent field advantage or...we can move to one that is in my favor."

"No, no, this is fine."

"Careful Joey, she knew about your cards―"

"Because I was in the room when he went around trading them. Still, I'm not exactly familiar with his deck but if it helps even at the odds, most of mine are either dark Spellcaster's or―"

"That's what Yugi's Dark Magician is right?"

"Indeed, though I am afraid that I'm not equipped with _that_ particular card. Anyways, dark Spellcaster's or light Spellcaster's. Now, shell we?"

"YEAH!" Joey yelled as he punched his fist in the air.

"Good luck Joey." Tea said.

"Kagome, this is..." Yugi started.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba introduced himself, though he stayed on the side Kagome was on, watching both duelists raise to the podiums.

"KAIBA!"

"Yeah, I'm Seto's younger brother."

They nodded in understanding and turned to see the battle that was about to take place.

"How many stars you got Joey?"

"Four, you?"

"Only two. I was kidnapped the second I got here practically. We will duel for two stars."

"Alright, but if you lose then you get disqualified before you get the chance to duel Yugi."

"I _won't_ lose." She said as she placed her deck down on the board.

"Ready?"

"**Let's Duel!"**

"You can have the first move Joey." She said kindly, not drawing any cards.

"Aren't you going to draw?"

"Not yet."

"Alright, uh, Haha, lucky. I play one card in the face down position and then 7 colored fish in attack mode. I will end my turn with that."

"_Hmm? 1800 Attack and 800 Defense."_

'He isn't used to the phrase pokerfaced is he? He is an open book and by that I mean that it's obvious the card is a trap.'

"I'll draw my cards now." She closed her eyes and her hands guided over to the cards and she let her aura intertwine with the cards before she drew five.

'Gemini Elf, Arsenal Bug, The Unhappy Girl, The Unhappy Maiden and Book of Secret Arts.'

"I will play my Gemini Elf in attack mode and with Book of Secret Arts. I give the beautiful duo a power boost of 300 points for both Defense and Attack points. I will put one card in the face down position and... I'll place The Unhappy Maiden in attack and attack your face down card, springing your trap."

"WAHHH!" He watched as a sad looking girl with a blue dress and fiery orange hair walked up to his faced down card and lightly kicked it as if she were kicking an empty can in an act of depression.

The card flipped over to reveal a monkey with a scroll that said false.

"A false trap, what do you know." They watched as it disappeared off the board and was placed in the graveyard.

"What, how did you know?"

"I am a top student and a philosopher so I enjoy reading and you Joey, are a very easy person to read."

_Kagome?'_

'Marik? Where are you?'

'_Dueling, you?'_

'Dueling.'

"My last move is getting rid of your fish. Nami, Mina, Binary Blast."

The two elflike creatures placed their hands together and formed energy balls between them before turning so that they were back to back and then throwing the blasts at the fish.

"Your life points are down 400 point's Joey. That is 1600. It's your move."

"Augh!"

"It's alright Joey, you can do it." Tristan shouted.

"Yeah, just give it your best." Tea told him.

"You have really good friends Joey. Cherish them, because in the end, they're your greatest weapon." He stared a couple seconds before drawing two more cards.

"I play Just Dessert in flip position." She watched as her life point's dropped to 1000 as it took 500 points for each monster on her side of the field. Joey was grinning like a maniac.

"Then I'll play Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack who receives a 500 point field bonus. He is now 2300 attack points. Gearfried, attack her Gemini."

Kagome closed her eyes, not really wanting to watch as the shattered digitally. Yugi and Tea noticed but said nothing.

"I will put one card in the face down position and end my turn."

"Alright then." She looked at her life points, now at 900 from the last attack taking 100 from her.

She drew three cards and smiled.

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master face up." They watched as her life points went up to 1900 points. Joey's mouth dropped.

"Then I play Graceful Charity." She drew three more cards and removed Unhappy Girl and Arsenal Bug.

"I play Red Archery Girl in attack mode with a power bonus of 1000 with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal." They watched as the green haired mermaids bow and arrow glowed brightly and changed into a sleek silver bow, her blue fin moving lazily on the earth.

"Now to make her a bit more comfortable, I play Umi in flip position changing 70 percent of the field, into an ocean."

"What, no fair."

"So says you. How's that cool ocean water feel Aki?" The mermaid placed her fin outside of her shell, feeling the water before smiling and jumping in. She swam around a bit before climbing back onto her shell, her body _digitally _wet.

"The feel of home gives my Aki a field power bonus of 200 points for her Attack and Defense. That's 2600 attack points and that also means I can get rid of your Knight. Aki, Arrow Rain Shower."

They watched as multiple arrows seemed to appear out of nowhere before the mermaid fired them all and they rained down on the Knight.

"Your life points have now dropped 300 points, which leaves you with 1300."

"I know how to count!"

"I end my turn."

'_How's it going?'_

'I'm irritating my opponent, you?'

'_I'm heading over to you, who are you dueling?'_

'Joey Wheeler. Then I duel Yugi.'

'_Yugi Moto?'_

'Yeah. Hold on.'

"I play dark hole in flip position."

Kagome watched her cards vanish from the field. She frowned in annoyance.

"I liked her."

"Yeah well, I'm going to win, with her on the field I couldn't do much. Now I play Hinotama in face up position."

'There goes 500 of my life points.'

'_What does he have?'_

'1300'

'_And you?'_

'1400'

'_You two are almost tied.'_

'I'll still win.'

'_I have no doubt.'_

"I place Darkfire Soldier number 1 in attack mode and end my turn."

She drew three more cards and smiled.

"Joey, I'm about to beat you. I play my Magician's Valkyria with a power bonus card, Luminous Spark, bringing her attack up to 2100 and her defense down to 1400. Then I will play Copycat, Copycat, take care of his Darkfire Soldier." They watched the man holding the mirror walk up and his attack and defense suddenly changed to the Darkfires, point for point.

"With him out of the way, I will attack you head on with my Valkyria, Valkyria Shining Light." Joey covered his eyes as the female Magician that looked oddly similar to Magician Girl, raised her magic staff and released a blast of blinding light. When he could see again he looked down and let out a whine.

"I was in the lead too."

"Hehe" Kagome chuckled. Her life point's were still at 1400 while his, not so much. He had a big 0.

"You did pretty well." She complimented as she gathered her cards. She stepped off the stand and placed her stars back on her glove and jumped slightly when a hand was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Joey with two stars in his hand.

"You won them, here." She took them and placed them on her star glove next to her other two.

"Yugi, are you ready?"

"Uh, I'm hungry. Can we eat first?" She smiled.

"Of course. I'll make some Ramen."

"You mean, FOOD!? not a book and berries but real food?" Tea and Joey asked happily as Tristan had pulled out a book.

"Yep. It's in my bag. There." She pointed to where Marik, Ishizu and Odion were, walking their way with her big yellow bag.

"YOU GUYS HUNGRY?" She shouted to them.

"VERY!" Marik yelled back. She laughed and grabbed her bag when it was tossed to her. She pulled out a pot and noodles along with some seasonings.

"Get a fire ready will you? I'll be back with some water." They nodded. Mokuba was standing with Marik who was looking at the child oddly.

Kagome ran off in the direction of the forest.

'_Kags, who is the kid?'_

'Oh, Mokuba Kaiba, watch over him for me. Some people want him for greedy purposes and I want to watch out for him until I can get him to his brother.'

'_Fine.'_

"Yeah, water." She walked up to the crystalline pond and paused when she saw a boy with white hair sleeping against a tree.

"Beautiful, he's like a porcelain doll." She wasn't aware that he was listening. She sat the pot down and crawled silently over to him, placing a hand gently on his cheek.

"Hello...? Anyone in there?" She moved his bangs out of his face. Straddling him, she blew softly in his ear.

"This is an interesting position to be in having just met you." A British accent broke her train of thought; she jumped back in reflex and landed by the pot.

"You're awake!"

"Yes, I am." He smiled sheepishly when his stomach growled loudly and he blushed.

"Hungry?"

"You could tell?"

"We're about to eat, if you want to come with me I can feed you too."

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Come on, your not intruding." She scooped the clean water up into the large pot and headed of, turning slightly she waited for him to follow, finally he did.

**-x-x-x-**

Yugi was smiling as Joey was trying to beat Tristan with the Nature book. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Bakura?"

Kagome looked behind her.

"Is that your name? Bakura?" He nodded and blushed at having forgotten to introduce himself.

"It's Ryou Bakura."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi; it's nice to meet you. These are my friends, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar and Odion Ishtar. I take it you already know Yugi and his friends?" He nodded.

"We are in the same classes."

"I see." She put two sticks in the ground and placed the pot handles in the nooks to hold it up.

"Marik, Mokuba, help me catch something."

"Fish?" Mokuba asked.

"Eh, no. Come on." She said, grabbing a wrapped object that had been attached to her backpack.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked. She unwrapped it in front of everyone to revile a bow and about ten arrows. She strung it easily before standing.

"Come on you two." The three walked out of the area leaving Tea in charge of watching the Ramen. Not even ten minutes later she came back with three rabbits. It took only five minutes after she sat down for everyone to literally start shivering.

**-SNAP-**

'There goes a leg.' Joey thought as he watched in horror as she broke the legs of the dead skinned rabbits.

**-CHOP-CHOP-CHOP-**

Tea passed out as she chopped the head off with Marik's Millennium Rod.

"Can someone hold this one? It's ready to be marinated." Tristan was next to faint. Bakura was crying at the bloody sight and Ishizu was comforting him. Mokuba took the Rabbit and tried hard not to laugh at what Kagome was oblivious to behind her.

"Thanks Mokuba, I hope this isn't grossing you out or anything." She said without looking up.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Good, here's is the second, you see that trey?" She pointed to the wooden make shift one that she had Odion make for her.

Yugi watched as she flung a Rabbit tail to the side and closed his eyes, breathing in and out a few times before he continued watching. Tristan woke up a couple seconds later.

"Put them there and start seasoning them. Just cover them up in light layers of each bottle, ok?" Mokuba nodded. Tristan looked over as she brought the Millennium Rod down again and once more, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Marik sighed as he took the third rabbit and handed it to Mokuba, Joey finally had it as he fell backwards and moaned.

"That was disgusting." He complained.

"What happened to everyone?" Kagome asked as she looked at everyone.

Marik smirked as he called a now, once again, awake Tristan over.

"Hold that stick." He said. Mokuba knew what he was about to do and hid a smile. Marik lifted a seasoned rabbit and skewered it with the stick. Tristan fell back again and Marik and Mokuba laughed out loud before Marik put the stick in the ground over the fire. The other two rabbits followed suit soon after.

About 30 minutes later Kagome had cut the cooked meat into bit's and pieces and added it to the Ramen before she served it to the nervous people.

Mokuba, Ishizu, Odion, Marik and Surprisingly Yugi had no problem eating it. Everyone else stared at it. Kagome smiled brightly as she took a bite.

"Kagome, where did you learn to hunt?" Tea asked as she took a hesitant bite.

"A friend of mine taught me, though he was ruthless when he did it."

A couple minutes later everyone had gotten up the guts to take a bite and was now asking for seconds. Bakura stopped crying as he filed his _third_ bowl away in his stomach.

When they finished Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Alright Yugi, how about that duel?"

"I accept; it's the least I can do for the great meal." Kagome blushed before she once more made her way to the dueling stage.

"Alright Yugi, we will wager two star chips, you ready?" He nodded as they placed their cards down.

"**Let's Duel!"**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE FOR A MONTH! HUMPH!**

**Jakotsu: She is going home tomorrow. It's sad really.**

**Envy: No more snow, skiing, figure skating, snow boarding, Crow's Nest, Ice Sculptures, Iditarod, Huskies, Snowman, Northern Lights, Snow angels, Alaskan Cod, Alaskan Salmon, Alaskan Black C―**

**Me: STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review, It will help sooth her mind!**

**Envy: No more Alaska...Please and SAANK YOU!**

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their final battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough; I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Kagome: It's nice to meet everyone!**_

_**Miroku & Sango: Hello there.**_

_**Goku: Hi!!!**_

_**Vegeta: Humph...**_

_**Me: I have decided to let both Envy and Jakotsu take a well deserved vacation.**_

NOTE: I made a mistake in the previous chapter that I corrected. Shippou had been taken care of by Sesshoumaru, which I had stated in the first chapter and had just forgotten.

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Dueling Yugi and Target Changed!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Lead me not into temptation._

_I can find it myself._

**-x-x-x-**

_**-RECAP-**_

"_Alright Yugi, how about that duel?"_

"_I accept, it's the least I can do for the great meal." Kagome blushed before she once more made her way to the dueling stage._

"_Alright Yugi, we will wager two star chips, you ready?" He nodded as they placed their cards down._

"_**Let's Duel!"**_

_**-END-RECAP-**_

"Alright Yugi, would you like to go first?"

"Please, ladies first."

Kagome rolled her eyes and drew five cards.

'Let's see, ShadowPriestess of Ohm, Night's End Sorcerer, Miracle Flipper, Monster Reborn and Card Ejector. It would seem that I can only use two of my cards for now, bummer.'

"_Oh well."_ She spoke softly to her self. She pulled both cards from her hand and looked up at the curious Yugi.

"Alright Yugi, I will place _two_ monsters in the face down position and end my turn there. Also, I would like to give a small warning. What you saw earlier with Joey was but a minor show of skill. I won't lose to you."

"..." She watched in slight surprise when Yugi grew taller and his hair changed much like Marik's did, getting spikier.

"It's my move now. I play Doma the Angel of Silence in attack mode. Doma, get rid of the face down card on the left."

'Doma's Attack points are 1600 and she is attacking my ShadowPriestess who has 1700 attack points.' She watched as her Priestess was flipped over and 100 life points were taken from Yugi.

"And I thought you had enough common since to think before acting Yugi." Doma shattered and was placed in his graveyard.

"That's only the beginning. I now play Curse of Dragon, in attack mode. Attack the ShadowPriestess." Her priestess also shattered and was placed in her graveyard.

"You lose 300 life point's Kagome, that's 1700."

"I guess that means you passed math, I'm so proud. It's still your turn though Yugi, so rather then schooling me in subtraction, why don't we continue the duel."

"I place one more card face down in defense. Now I end my turn."

Kagome nodded and drew two more cards.

"Alright Yugi, I play the Dark Magician of Chaos in attack mode. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his Curse of Dragon!"

Mokuba's eye's widened as Yugi's 1900 dropped to 1100 as her Magician took 800 point's from him, his dragon following the other cards that had previously lost.

"Hang in there Yug!" Joey shouted.

"Keep it up Kagome!" Marik called out.

"You're both doing great." Bakura said with a sheepish smile.

"I also play Magical Blast in the face up position. This magic card takes 200 point's from my opponent's Life Point's _per _Spellcaster card on my side of the field."

His points started dropping again. 1100 dropped to 700 as 400 point's were deducted from his Life Point's.

"I will end my turn with that."

"..." Yugi looked down at his deck and he drew the cards he needed. Looking them over, she watched as a small grin appeared on Yugi's face.

"I play Dark Hole in face up position." Her eyes widened as all of the cards suddenly vanished in a whirlwind to their graveyards.

'Uhg, how annoying.'

"Now...I play Yami in the face up position changing 70 percent of the field to Dark."

"..."

"Now I will play my Dark Magician with a power up from Sword of Dark Destruction. My Dark Magician has received the field bonus of 200 for both attack and defense and the power bonus of 400 attack points and minus 200 defense points. That brings my Dark Magician to 3100 attack points and 2100 defense points. I'll end my turn with that."

"Well done Yugi...well done. Though an excellent strategist you may be...I know my cards will pull through for me." She drew two cards and smiled.

"I will first play a card face down and then I will play Monster Reborn face up. I summon my Dark Magician of Chaos from my graveyard which, thanks to you, also receives the 200 field attack and defense bonus bringing my Magician up to 3000 attack and his defense up to 2800. I will also give him a power up of 300 for both his attack and defense with The Book of Secret Arts. Now 3300 attack and 3100 defense, I will end my turn with that."

"I will play one card in the face down position and end my turn."

"..." She stared at his card and drew three more.

"I will also place a card in the face down position but I will also place Copy Cat on the field in attack. I had no intention of using my magician on _your_ Magician Yugi."

"What?"

"Copy Cat...Attack his Dark Magician and spring his trap."

Tea, Tristan and Joey stood watching in shock as their friend got closer to defeat. When his trap card activated one of her face down cards flipped over and revealed Trap Jammer, stopping his trap and proceeding with the attack. Both cards shattered and were removed from the field.

"You have no trump card now Yugi and what's more...you are a wide open target for my Dark Magician of Chaos."

"How..."

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his Life Point's directly." The spectators watching stared in aw as Yugi Moto, the one to defeat Seto Keiba...lost to...a girl, one with no known title at that.

"...Yugi Moto, you lose." She turned to where a camera was on the stadium ring. "Do you hear that Pegasus...Yugi is no longer your target, now you must duel me!"

Yugi's eyes widened in understanding, he smiled and changed back into his more childish self.

"WAHOO! YOU DID IT KAGOME...YOU DID IT!" Kagome smiled as Mokuba ran up to her once on the ground.

"You're an amazing duelist Kagome. Here, the two stars." Kagome smiled brightly as she took the stars from him and added them to her other four, making a total of six.

"Wahhh, I'm tiered now." Kagome said with a yawn causing multiple onlookers to sweat drop.

**-x-x-x-**

It was strange really, all of these kids sleeping under the stars, some just meeting, others...not even knowing the names of those next to them.

It was light outside, the sky and forest looking like a light blue had cascaded over them. Kagome, Marik, Ishizu, Odion and Mokuba were off to one side of the clearing. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura were in another part and the rest who had gathered during the duel were just scattered around the clearing.

"AHH!! LET ME GO!" Kagome sat up straight with Marik and the others. They were all staring at a tall man with black shades.

"Hey, I know you! You're the one who through me in with Mokuba when we arrived on this Island."

"Good memory."

"When you live the way I do, you need a good memory."

"..." He watched as everyone started standing. The girl before him stood up straight and stepped forward.

"I will tell you once, release Mokuba or be embarrassed."

"I came here with a message. I will give you the young Kaiba if you can win in duel! Meet me here at 5:00." With that he threw a smoke bomb and everyone covered their noses and mouths to block the smoke, many coughing.

"MOKUBA!"

The smoke cleared and they were standing in the clearing with no Mokuba. Kagome glared, one thought running through her mind.

'If I get my hands on him I'll kill him!'

She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Marik. His hand slid down her shoulder, moving his arms to wrap around her waist.

"5:00...he's mine!" Kagome said as she let Marik pull her away from the lingering smoke and towards the others.

Yugi stare in shock at what had happened.

"Kagome are you okay?!?!"

"Yeah, it's not me you should be worried about though. Mokuba...does anyone know how to get in contact with Seto Kaiba?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"I'm afraid not." Tea responded.

Kagome took her pendent from around her neck and sat in the lotus flower position. The pendent hung in her hands, wrapped around both pointer fingers and thumbs. She started glowing a light pink and Marik also started glowing, only he started to glow a light purple.

_"Whoa..."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"She's glowing."_

_"So is he."_

_"Maybe they're into some kind of dark magic..."_

_"I doubt it."_

Kagome and Marik listened to everything being said and both resisted the urge of rolling their eyes. Kagome searched everywhere, using the eye she finally located the energy signal of the item she was looking for.

"Hmm, that's odd. Ryou, may I borrow the ring around your neck?" Bakura's eyes widened but he complied none the less and she placed her pendent above it. The gold diamond shaped pieces that dangled from the ring started to glow a whitish light blue and with the help of her pendent and his she was able to locate him.

"I found him..."

'Hello...Seto...Seto can you hear me...?'

_"What, who's there?"_

'Hehe, don't speak, think. My name is Kagome, I'm a friend of your little brother...Mokuba...he's in trouble. I need your help...Pegasus has him...'

_'I'm well aware of that. I've already been informed of that.'_

'So I guess you know that Yugi is no longer being targeted for defeating you then, right?'

_'WHAT!?!?'_

'I defeated Yugi for Mokuba, so that I would have to duel Pegasus, but I'm sure Pegasus doesn't play fair, so...'

_'I'm on my way, but it will take some time...seeing as how everywhere I go someone is trying to kill me.'_

'When you get here contact me. My number is 465-7922. Hurry Seto, I'm worried for Mokuba.'

She cut the connection between them and the glow faded around them. She gave the ring back to Bakura who sighed.

"Thank you."

"No, it's no problem, the ring has chosen you, so for now it shell stay in your possession." She placed her pendent over her head and pulled her hair from beneath it.

'I suspect that you heard everything...Marik...'

He nodded but said nothing.

_'We will talk later, when we know no one is listening in.' _He told her telepathically as his eyes looked around at the gaping and awed duelists.

"Well then, you guys had better start dueling if you want to get inside that castle." Kagome said. Many of the duelist's surrounding them had literally stated wining or babbling about forgetting the duels and ran to find someone _their_ level.

"That got rid of them...I suspect that your group will be traveling with us?" She questioned Tea who nodded.

"If that's alright with you."

"Marik...?"

He glared heatedly at Yugi and she understood why.

"It's...fine." He turned and walked off. Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to him? He doesn't seem to like me much." Kagome sighed.

"It isn't your fault, only, the reason behind the problem is directed at you. It's confusing, um, if you will excuse me." She ran off in the direction Marik walked off in.

**-x-x-x-**

Marik sat beneath a tree in some anonymous part of the forest. Kagome came up to him and stared down at him. She got on her knees and crawled closer to him, her hand moving to his cheek. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He sighed, it was hard trying to pretend you didn't like someone...he pulled her into his lap and held her tightly.

"Kagome...stay with me."

She frowned at the helpless tone he spoke in.

"Of course." He held her and she felt his start shaking.

"Something is wrong with me Kagome, I can't take being anywhere near him." She knew what was wrong.

'Alter ego wants to come out.'

She made sure he couldn't hear that thought.

"Let go...Marik. Just let what ever thoughts go. Release the feelings you hold back while around him." His eyes held hesitation and suddenly she watched as they darkened and his hair started to become untamed and stand up rather then the way it usually laid straight.

"Hello pretty, how have you been?" He asked with cold smirk.

"Hello Yami, how was your rest."

"I will get revenge for that. I think I'll start by taking your cute little body as an apology." Kagome grunted as her body was tossed onto the ground and he straddled her waist.

"Are you really willing to hurt me, when you know I'm already yours?" His eyes widened and she watched as they lightened momentarily before darkening once more, just a little light visible in his violet orbs.

Thinking over what she said he nodded to himself and lowered himself onto her, his lips caressing her skin with light kisses. His hand's moving against her skin, simple touches, her scent, the sweet taste of honeydue flavored her skin. His tongue traced the junction between her neck and shoulder before he bit down lightly. He kissed her gently on the lips and her heart rate increased as she started responding.

"You are mine...Kagome."

"What about your other half?" She asked with half lidded eyes as his hands found there way beneath her shirt, grasping at her breasts through her bra.

"...He is me and I am him." He pushed her shirt up and pulled her bra down.

"I understand. AH! Y-YAMI..." She arched her back as he took her left nipple into his mouth, suckling and nipping. His free left hand kneading and massaging her right breast.

"KAGOME...MARIK..." The two jumped at the sound of their friends calling them. Yami Marik climbed off of the girl beneath him and she quickly set her clothes right before fixing her hair.

Yami had returned to the back of Marik's mind, his thirst for Kagome momentarily clenched.

"Oh, there you guy's are, everyone was worried." They turned to see Ishizu and Bakura standing there.

Marik turned away as Yami let the thoughts of their encounter just seconds ago flood his mind. Kagome smiled and apologized for making them worry.

"C-come on Marik, let's go back." He nodded as he tried to calm down and control his flushed cheeks.

Ishizu smirked and Bakura just stared in wonder.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the small tidbit of lemon. It wasn't a lot but I wanted some touchy feeling in this chapter.**

**Kagome: Take a look at her newest crossover ****Weakness**** featuring Me and Vegeta as the main couple.**

**Goku: Hope you enjoyed everyone, Read and Review and she may give you something even better in the next chapter.**

**Vegeta: The next story to be uploaded is ****Stray Child**** so if you want a quick update Review!**

**Sango & Miroku: Read and Review for quick Updates.**

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their final battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough; I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Kagome: It's nice to meet everyone!**_

_**Miroku & Sango: Hello there.**_

_**Goku: Hi!!!**_

_**Vegeta: Humph...**_

_**Me: I have decided to let both Envy and Jakotsu take a well deserved vacation.**_

NOTE: I made a mistake in the previous chapter that I corrected. Shippou had been taken care of by Sesshoumaru, which I had stated in the first chapter and had just forgotten.

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Past Returns and Arrival...1 of...2?!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Better to remain silent and be thought a fool..._

_Than to speak out and remove all doubt..._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat against the tree, waiting for 5:00 to come.

"Tea...what time is it?"

"It's ten till twelve."

"...GAH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!" Kagome stood up and walked off. Marik, Bakura and Tea close behind.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Bakura asked kindly in his British accent...that...on any other day...would have made her squeal in giddiness.

"I'm going to find a fool!"

"A fool?" Tea asked; confusion laced her words.

"She means she is going to go find someone who's idiot enough to think they can duel her...and win..." Marik said. He put his hands in the pockets of his purple hoodie.

"I see."

They followed her until she came to an abrupt stop.

"It's that annoying Mai, can you duel her Kagome?" Tea asked in slight irritation as Mai who stood only a few five feet away was chatting with Rex.

"No...Mai helped me when I was unconscious and soaking wet. She's nice...albeit...a bit overconfident...but...nice none the less." Kagome said. "Mai! Rex!"

The two turned to see Kagome and the first over was Rex.

"Hey, how are you feeling? No headaches, seeing dots, hallucinations possibly, maybe you―" Kagome placed a finger on his lips causing him to blush.

"I'm feeling great, none of the above. Don't tell me that you have been worrying about my health the entire time." She said as she removed her finger, letting him regain at least an ounce of the composure he had.

"Uh...maybe...just a little...Hehe, Mai was worried too."

"Hardly. I told him that you were a big girl and that you had your cutie boyfriend to take care of you. Besides, it wasn't as bad as everyone was making it out to be. You were just cold and wet."

"Yes, but if she had remained cold and wet, she could have caught pneumonia."

"Could have and would have...if Rexie here didn't get up the guts to ask me for help."

"Don't call me Rexie! The name is Rex!"

Kagome smiled as the two started bickering, her mood getting lighter and lighter by the second.

"So what have you two been up to since you left? Who is this?" Mai questioned as she looked at Bakura who was smiling cheerfully.

"Well, a lot actually. I was taken by a couple of Pegasus's men and thrown into a room in a tall tower with Mokuba, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba. We escaped, I battled Joey, and then met Bakura here, Ryou Bakura, and then I battled Yugi for Mokuba whose brother's company was at risk of being taken over by Pegasus. After that battle we all went to sleep only to be woken up by a scream. Mokuba was captured by the same man who threw me into the room with him in the tower. Now we have to wait till 5:00 p.m. before I can duel the ass that kidnapped Mokuba. DAMN IT! Huh? HEY YOU!!"

The four turned to see who she was looking at. A young man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes stared at her in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Duel me!"

"...okay..."

"How many stars you got?" Kagome asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, hesitant to answer.

"Look, I just want to battle, more for a stress reliever, I don't want to rob you of all your stars."

"I have five."

"Then it's fine for a regular duel with a one star wager."

"...How many do you have?"

"Six." She said, showing her duel glove to him.

"So you're pretty good."

"I like to think so. So are you ready?" She asked as the duel stadium ascended.

"Oh..."

"By the looks of it, this field looks to be mostly meadow, some forest too. Is that alright?" He nodded and took his place on one of the dueling podiums.

"Alright then," She jumped up onto her own podium and they rose at the same pace. Both placed their decks on the computer generated dueling boards.

"**LET'S DUEL!!"**

Rather then waiting this time, she took the top five cards on her deck.

"Ladies first."

"...alright then," She looked down at her hand and frowned. "Hey, I never got your name. I'm Kagome."

"Nolan." She nodded before returning to her cards.

'Trap Jammer, Maiden of the Moonlight, Spirit of the Breeze, Maiden of Macabre and Illusionist Faceless Mage...'

"...I place one card in the face down defensive position and another card in the face down position. I'll end my turn with that." Kagome said as she looked over her remaining three cards.

'Spirit and my Maidens...' She thought to herself before glancing at her deck.

"Then I will place two cards in the face down position and...I will place Mad Archfiend in Attack mode. Archfiend...Attack her face down defensive card!"

Kagome who had glanced over to Rex and Marik who had started bickering turned to see what was happening before her. A strange looking Duel Monster with wild red hair. He was missing his waist, a skull taking its place. It wore skull armor and yellow pinstriped pants. Her face down defensive card flipped over when it attacked and blocked the attack with a magical spell.

"What!?" Nolan called out. He watched as her Illusionist Faceless Mage made quick work of his Mad Archfiend.

"Why so tense? The game is just getting started."

His 2000 points dropped to 1600 as 400 was taken away.

"...I end my turn..." She could hear his annoyance and forced herself not to laugh.

"Alright then." She drew two more cards and smiled, placing a card face up, she showed him the card and placed it in her graveyard.

"Like you saw, I will play Chari, allowing me to draw three more cards...and remove...two" She looked at her hand which now had...Maiden of the Moonlight, Spirit of the Breeze, Maiden of Macabre, Dark Paladin, Trials of the Princesses, Princess Pikeru and White Princess Pikeru

'...Paladin...' She felt her chest tighten at the memories of her time in the Tomb that she spent with...the ancient beings that had placed themselves in the form of a card to keep her alive.

"_The true heart of the cards..._Nolan...I'm going to make a prediction..."

Marik smirked from where he stood watching the duel. The others had finally caught up to them and Yugi was also watching intently.

"You can't make a prediction in a duel!!!" He said indignantly.

"That...is where you're wrong. I predict...that with the next card I draw...will place you in check...and on my third turn...I will have a checkmate...you will lose...and I will win...with flying colors might I add."

"Grr, you have no way of knowing what will happen! I could draw some super strong card and attack your life points!!!"

"I don't need to be psychic...to know what will happen...I have faith in my cards...I know they will come through for me...they _always_ do." He glared at her and watched as she removed two cards from her hand and placed them in the graveyard.

Kagome looked at her new hand, Spirit of the Breeze, Dark Paladin, and Trials of the Princesses, Princess Pikeru and White Princess Pikeru.

'I could easily dispose of him if I used those three in their appropriate attack...but I would rather...' She glanced at her deck and smiled. 'Have some fun.'

"I will place three of my cards down, if you don't mind. I will place...these two in the face down position and then I will place Spirit of the Breeze in the face up position...I'll end my turn now." She said with a smile. He stared at the now three faced down cards and frowned...

'_Kags...what are you doing?'_ She smiled and glanced at him.

"Marik, no cheating, you will have to find out the hard way just like the others. No telepathic secrets this time." Everyone glanced at Marik who sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the nearest tree.

"I'll place down one card in the face down position and one in the face down defensive position, which ends my turn." Kagome looked at the card in the face down position.

'It's either...a trap or magic card...the one next to it...something between a level 5 and level 7. I wouldn't expect much more.'

She drew three cards and looked at them.

"WHAT!!?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"What, what?"

"What is happening to your points?!"

"Don't you know what the beautiful Spirit of the Breeze does?"

"..."

"For every standby phase my life points increase by 1000 life points, as long as she is in the face up attack position." She looked back down at her cards. In her hands was Princess Pikeru, Dark Paladin, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Dancing Fairies and Princess Tsurugi.

"..." He glared at the floating lighthearted spirit as it gave a soft giggle that carried with the breeze.

"Alright I will flip over this card in the face up position. Revealing..." She paused to flip over the first one, a little girl with pink hair in a white dress with a gold wand and gold head piece that had odd horns on the side of the helmet. "White Magician Pikeru. Then I will flip over this card. Trials of the Princesses, allowing me to special summon...Princess Pikeru...Then I will place this card down in the face down position and I will place these two in the face up position and end my turn, well not with out the extra boost in points.

He watched her place the last two cards down. The first was Dian Keto the Cure Master and three small fairies, two with red hair one with brown hair. All of them were dressed in white puffy dresses and had cute petite wings. Her life points which were already 3000 from her last 1000 increase, went up another 1000 with the help of Dian Keto the Cure Master.

"That's 4000 Nolan...I consider this my second turn...that leaves...one more."

He frowned but drew two cards.

"Alright then, I will first get rid of that stupid spirit. With my Red Ogre! Red Ogre, ATTACK!" He said as he placed the card down in attack mode.

'Is there really a need to scream...' She watched with a small frown as he ogre in all its _red_ _glory_ swung its metal spiked bat causing her Spirit card to digitally shatter as it let out a cry.

"Then, I will place my Tyrannical, Princess of Camellias in attack mode to wipe out... the face down card next to your dancing fairies. Also, since she is in the meadow, she get's a field power bonus of 200, her attack points are now 3000 and her defense...2800."

Kagome watched as Princess of Tsurugi, who had 900 attacks and 700 defenses was flipped over. She smirked much like Tsurugi did.

"Nolan, that doesn't look good."

"What?"

"Your points."

He looked at his points and his eyes widened. They dropped from 1600 to 600.

"NO! What...WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Princess of Tsurugi...when flipped over...inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points for every trap or magic card you have on the field. My guess, you have two. Her death, I assure you...was not wasted." She looked at her own points which were 4000...now 1900.

"Damn it, I end my turn."

Again he frowned when her points went up _again_, 5800 points, successfully bringing it up to 7700.

"My Dancing Fairies have the same effect as my Spirit of the Breeze. My Pikeru Magician can increase my life points by 400 points for _each _monster I have on the field. My Princess Pikeru can increase my life points by 800 for each monster I have on the field. If I do my math correctly, I have four monsters on the field. My magician gave me an increase of 1600 points. My princess gave me an increase of 3200 points and my fairies gave me 1000 life points. Did I forget to mention all of that?"

"...yeah, you did." He said, staring at the number in a daze, much like the others.

"Oh well, now, I will draw three more cards." She did and her eyes brightened at the sight of the first one drawn, the second and third only made her happier.

"I believe this is Check. I play this card in the face up position." The area around them started to darken and digitally, a figure started to rise from the shadowed meadow terrain.

"With my Diffusion Wave-Motion, I shell Special Summon...Dark Paladin. Using another card I will bring his 2900 attack point up to 3400 and his defense up to 3000 with the help of my spell card, Mage Power. Then with the last card I drew...I will wipe all of your traps and spells off the board, Heavy Story in the face up position." True to her word, the second she place the card down _all_ of the traps and spells were gone.

"Now...Dark Paladin...attack his life points, directly." She felt a sense of Déjà-vu as he started to spin at a rapid speed, a golden light bursting from the circle the blade had made around them.

"Whoa! It's like the evolved form of dark magician...right?"

"Maybe you shouldn't talk, Wheeler." Rex said with a smirk. His eyes glued to the scene before him.

Marik nodded, "I must agree; that had to have been the most moronic thing I have heard today. That isn't the evolved form...rather...it is the fusion of the Dark Magician and Buster Blader. She very rarely gets a chance to use it since she never can summon it. She is lucky that it worked out in her favor."

"That's it Nolan, I win." The podiums lowered and she jumped off with her cards in hand.

"Nice job, 7700 life points, amazing." Mai said as she glanced at the slightly shaken boy.

"Hey Nolan, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...you're an amazing duelist...Kagome...how were you so sure that you would draw the Diffusion Wave-Motion?"

"I wasn't; I just believed in my cards. I will always believe in the heart of the cards...because they believe in me."

"What...?" He asked as he handed her a star which she placed on her glove.

"That's seven; three more and then I battle Pegasus! Hey, Tea...what time is it?"

"...It's only been 47 minutes since the last time you asked."

"So...12:37..."

Kagome sighed but suddenly she felt as if someone or rather...some_thing_ was watching her.

'Odd, this feeling, I've felt it before.'

"Hey...Kagome, can I see that Dark Paladin..." Nolan asked. She got an uneasy feeling but handed it to him none the less. She watched his eyes widened as he started trembling upon touching it.

"Nolan? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. By the way, your name, Kagome..." He questioned, his eyes shadowed by his black bangs.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi,"

"...So it is you..."

"I'm sorry...do I...know you...?"

"I'm afraid that this is the first time we have been acquainted, but perhaps...my full name will ring a bell. Nolan...Onigumo..." Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back before running into someone, not even glancing to see who it was.

"...No..." Fear crept into her steal blue eyes. Her body went rigid as he took up a slow stride.

"Why so tense? The game...IS JUST GETTING STARTED!!!" He rushed forward and aimed to punch her, the card flying out of his hands and everyone watching in shock as she jumped aside. Marik pulled Yugi who she had bumped into out of the way of the flying punch. She continued dodging his furious attacks until she stumbled and made contact with her ribcage.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

"KAGOME!!!" Marik cried out as he ran to her aid. Her form hunched over in pain from the direct hit.

"Hey buddy! Where do you think you get off trying to pick a fight with my friend here?!?" Joey said as he walked forward with Tristan next to him.

"I think I have the right. After all, she did kill my father..." The two stopped in their stride and turned to face Kagome who was still holding her chest, only now she was glaring heatedly at Nolan.

"Goodness..." Bakura said from the side.

"Oh, did she not tell you? She is also the reason why her best friend is _dead_ now..."

"NO! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!! It...it isn't..."

"If you had killed InuYasha...your beloved lover, she would still be alive. Dearest Kagome...1000 years...and the past still follows...wonderful isn't it."

"GO TO HELL!"

"YOU FIRST!" He went to hit her again but was stopped by a blur of white; red eyes glared callously at him. Others took a step back, not sure where this mystery creature came from.

"..." Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar form in front of her.

"We will settle this at a later time...Miko..."

He vanished in a gust of wind and leaves, leaving everyone standing around speechless.

"...K-Kilala..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the next chapter.**


	2. New Chapter! Arival 2 of 2!

**Title – The True Heart of the Cards**

**Summary – 500 years ago, what started out as a journey to destroy their enemy...her enemy, became a journey that destroyed not only him...but them. Kagome remains sealed in their final battle spot. Not to die, but rather, be preserved...for the day that she is released from the tomb of the Great Pharaoh Atem.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Marik (It's chosen, don't vote, try to waver or change my choice. I HAVE THE POWER, MWAHAHAHAHA-HAck-cough-cough; I need to cut back a bit on the evil laugh.)**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

_**Also allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Kagome: It's nice to meet everyone!**_

_**Miroku & Sango: Hello there.**_

_**Goku: Hi!!!**_

_**Vegeta: Humph...**_

_**Me: I have decided to let both Envy and Jakotsu take a well deserved vacation.**_

NOTE: I made a mistake in the previous chapter that I corrected. Shippou had been taken care of by Sesshoumaru, which I had stated in the first chapter and had just forgotten.

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

_**The True Heart of the Cards**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Explaining the Past and Arrival...2 of...2!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Those who stare at the Past,_

_Have their backs turned to the Future._

**-x-x-x-**

"Mew"

Kagome looked at the fire neko, a sense of disbelief seemed to float over and around her. Marik pulled her into a standing position and tried snapping her out of her trance.

"Kags...Kay...Hey Kagome!" Marik looked at her; worried that this meeting of her past could be doing...more damage then he was ready to handle. "Come on, snap out of it!" His hand snapped forward and connected with her cheek.

"MARIK!" Ishizu cried put when Kagome's face turned with the force; a red welt forming on her cheek and tears began stinging her eyes.

"Kagome, you know as well as I that what happened wasn't your fault!" She turned to him, her eyes blurred with unfallen tears. "I've seen it; I saw everything that happened,_ and I saw you._ _If you could have, you would have done anything in your power to protect your friends!_" He embraced her when she fell forward into his arms crying.

Kagome pulled away, her eyes cascaded by her black bangs. "I know; I know that it wasn't my fault!"

The others watched in confusion.

"Kilala," She looked to the demon fire cat. "It's been...a long time."

"Mew!" Kilala jumped contentedly onto Kagome's shoulder; rubbing against Kagome's cheek happily.

"Wait, what's going on?" Joey snapped the two out of their thoughts, though the _kitten_ continued to purr against Kagome's neck.

"It's...a long story Joey; one that I'm not too sure that I want to relive."

Yugi placed his hand on the side of her arm and she turned to him. Smiling, Yugi turned to Joey, "I think we should trust her; she'll tell us when she is ready. I don't think that boy really gave us much to go by anyways."

"She killed someone, what is there to go by?" Bakura asked curiously. "Not that I am siding with the boy or anything, just...what reason...if any...do you kill someone?"

"..." Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head away from the others, her arms wrapping defensively around her form. "I never wanted to kill anyone, but that's how life is..." A tear fell from her closed eyes before she opened them and turned a fierce look to Bakura who took a nervous step back. "Forcing you into a life you don't want, by making you take steps in the direction you do not desire. I was pushed into killing someone I loved very dearly, because he killed my sister! He took my best friend away from me; he betrayed us and was going to dispose of us without a second thought! I did kill that boy's father, but for the same reason I killed InuYasha! I took Naraku's life, because he had killed countless children, mothers, fathers and friends of my own! I WOULDN'T STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM SOONER; HIM AND INUYASHA!"

It was silent, the wind seemingly picking up around her feet as leaves brushed her ankles. "If I had...Sango would still be here, I still be with my son and..."

"You would have never met me, which means you wouldn't have met Yugi, Bakura, Tea and the others...Mokuba...Cherri, Paladin and Mysti..." Marik hugged her tightly. "Things happen, and you and I both know that almost seventy percent of the time, it's not what we want. But then, sometimes, something good comes from the bad."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Marik...I...think I need to be alone for now."

He let go of her, nodding before watching her wander off, the fire neko trailing behind her.

Marik sighed before glaring at Bakura. He brought his hand back before bringing it hard against the back of Bakura's head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"She has had nightmares of her past since we were children, and when she has been tormented by it for years already, I don't really think it's in someone's place to make brash comments!"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt her the way I did mentally."

"Yeah, well, you did." Marik stormed off angrily, brushing past Yugi and the others.

Ishizu heaved a sigh with a frown marring her features. "Possibly Bakura, if you could, go talk to her. She isn't a bad person. She's a good hearted person, with a kind soul forced into a past she never sought." Ishizu and Odion followed their younger brother; still waiting the time of the Duel.

"Bakura?" Yugi called out in inquiry when he turned and walked in the direction Kagome had sauntered off in.

Tea placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, pulling ever so slightly. "Yugi, lets go wait at the Dueling field. The others will come around. Mokuba is still our priority, and from what I've seen, Kagome isn't one to let her friends down."

"Yeah Yug; you heard her, she'd kill for them."

Tea glared, "Joey!"

"What, I'm just sayin', she'll come through."

"Joey's right, and so are you Tea. Let's go." Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan left to the field, none knowing of the guest that would soon be intruding upon the days planned activities.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was walking through the forest, her eyes shut and feet guiding her through the thick shrubbery and maze of trees and branches.

Her mind wandered off to the beginning of her Monster Card adventure.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Sorry Kagome, we didn't stand a chance with that monster on his side."_

_-x-x-x-_

"_SANGO!" Kagome turned in time to see a smirking InuYasha with his hand sticking out of Sango. Tears streamed down her face when she realized she had gotten sidetracked and forgotten about the fight._

"_No__...SANGO!" Kagome in a rage of anger grabbed her bow and arrow and without a second thought...fired it at InuYasha._

_-x-x-x-_

"_It's your fault, you weren't helping. YOU GOT RID OF NARAKU THEN STOPPED! SHE'S DEAD NOW! SHE COULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HAD FIRED THAT STUPID ARROW EARLIER!"_

_-x-x-x-_

_Millennium Pendent____– This item gives the owner the power to remove darkness from a person's heart and soul and alter or change emotions. It is capable of finding the other items and protecting the items owners. The pendent was forged after the other seven as a way to protect them if separated, also a unique power that this pendent has, it stops time for its owner after choosing one so that he or she may protect the Millennium item's for as long as it exists._

_-x-x-x-_

_**-WAHHAHA-**_

_Kagome jumped and looked to her left._

"_DAMNIT T.S." She cursed the laughing Toon like skull monster with horns._

_**-RAWR-RAWR-**_

"_GUYS!" Kagome was now holding her hand over her chest. She glared at the Toon like blue dragon._

'_Damn them, their stupid pranks, stupid Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, stupid Toon Summoned Skull.' She sighed before looking at the laughing duo. She smiled and pats both on the head._

_-x-x-x-_

"_I'm a child...AHHHHHHHH!" She started screaming._

_-x-x-x-_

"_I didn't mean to scare you Marik, I'm okay now." He stared for a moment before smiling._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Well, the Millennium Pendent was made so that it chose one and only one owner. It was made to protect the other seven items as well as their owners. As long as the Millennium Item's exist I will, which ultimately means Marik will too."_

_-x-x-x-_

"_You are our Legacy and we will help make you a legend. Never forget us and always trust in the Heart of the Cards."_

_-x-x-x-_

"_AHH!" She fell to the ground and started shaking. Ishizu was immediately by her side._

"_Kagome, what's wrong, what is it?"_

"_M-Marik, WHAT IS HE DOING TO MARIK?"_

_-x-x-x-_

"_LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. She froze when she saw Zuka bring the knife up and turned her head away. Suddenly a clank was heard._

"_SIR!"_

"_MASTER ZUKA!" Kagome looked up and saw a spiky haired version of Marik standing with an evil smirk on his face and holding the Millennium Rod._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Yami..."_

_-x-x-x-_

'_I __**will**__ protect you Marik.'_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"That's right, the past is in the past..." Her eyes opened and she turned her gaze to the sky, stopping where she stood, she smiled. "I love you Sango, and Miroku...I really do, and I will always miss you. But the fact is, you are both..._dead_. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do anything now. No, now I need to concentrate on Marik...and the Kaiba brothers. They are my priority."

"Kagome?"

She turned and saw Bakura standing right behind her, a hand on the bark of a tall tree.

"...tell me...why you are doing this..."

"I'm sorry, doing what? I came to apologize―"

"Stop it!" She glared coldly at the now shocked British boy. "I refrained from telling my friends of the darkness surrounding you. No doubt Marik already noticed. I don't know who you are, and I don't know who Ryou Bakura is, but you are not him!"

His shock faded and he brought his head forward a bit, a smirk forming and his bangs shadowing his eyes in a dark and malicious way. "Darn; and I was starting to think my acting skills were really good."

"They must be, they managed to fool Yugi and his group, and they actually know Bakura...or is it you they know?"

"Ooh, good question...however, I did give him a little leeway."

"I'm aware, when we woke up to when I gave back the millennium ring."

"You are really perceptive. I can't have that―"

"You can't use your item on me...I am both your protector and your item's protector...I won't spoil your plans, unless you attempt to harm the items or their owners...or...holders. Just...don't make me hurt you..."

"Heh...Haha...HAHAHAHA!" His laughter grew wild and cold.

"My goodness, such a familiar coldness..."

**-HISS-**

"Your cat is wise to fear me!" He cried out, his eyes bore into her own and she saw the darkness flooding them; the once false innocent was being drowned out by the true feelings within the boy.

"You're wrong...my _cat_ isn't afraid of you...she's warning you. Make any wrong moves and she'll rip you limb from limb."

"...I doubt it...but then...you did kill your friend... who's to say your pet wouldn't do the same?"

"Yami Bakura, choose your words with caution, or rather then dealing with my friend, you'll have to deal with me!" She vanished from his sight and reappeared behind him, back to back. "You don't want that." She told him before walking away, his form stalk still. The neko hissed once more before following her mistress.

Kagome sighed, making sure she was far enough away from anyone that might be around; she turned to a group of trees to her left. "Who's there?!" She called out coldly; no longer in the mood to be messed with. She knew she needed to calm down, or she'd end up worrying Marik.

"It's been a while...Miko..."

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the cold voice long lost in memories. Kilala mewed before running off to the trees in the direction of the newcomer. A second later, a man in a black suite and expensive shoes stepped out of the shadows provided by the trees. _"Sesshoumaru..."_ His silver hair, still long and well past his knees, was held in a high ponytail. His eyes were as cold as she remembered, and as sharp as ever. He gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile before it disappeared as if never having been there.

"It's good to know you still remember me and my training."

"..." Tears formed in her eyes and without a warning, she ran forward and embraced the older brother of the man who had stolen her heart...the same man she had been forced to kill. "You're alive...and Kilala..." She glanced at the neko lying on his shoulder. His face remained as passive as ever, but he wrapped his arms around her smaller form and aloud her tension release, tears falling from her cheeks and onto his suit.

"I'm not the only one, as I'm sure you have noticed."

She tensed and her arms fells ever so slowly back to her side. "Yeah, I had a run in with Naraku...or...his son I should say."

"You'll never believe who the mother is...or father for that matter."

"...who?"

"Sango and Miroku."

"..._what_..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Love you all!**


End file.
